


Build You Up (Brick by Brick)

by Wandering_in_space



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Gang Violence, Internalized Biphobia, M/M, Peaky Blinders AU, Period-Typical Homophobia, post-WW1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-07-20 00:04:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 30,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19982764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wandering_in_space/pseuds/Wandering_in_space
Summary: After returning from WW1 broken men, Aaron and Robert find fulfillment in joining forces to create an empire. Aaron, jaded and angry, pours out his frustration at life into elevating his family’s gang to being the most deadly gangs in Yorkshire. For Robert, he was tired of playing second favorite son to his father, the Earl Sugden. Seeking out joy in an otherwise boring life, he offers to help Aaron build an empire from the gutters of the industrial town Emmerdale.-Or-A Peaky Blinders AU





	1. 0 - The Proposition #1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you soooo very much to illgetmerope for the beautiful art! Please go read her stuff and see her art on tumblr, she is extremely talented and I'm so honored she drew something for this little fic!

There was a sound of a train whistling as Robert drove into the industrial town of Emmerdale. Some people stopped in their tracks as they saw the posh car, an unusual sight in a town where people could barely afford any form of transportation. 

Robert clutched onto the post he had reviewed a few days ago as he brought a cloth to cover his mouth from the dirty air that saturated most industrial towns. 

"We're here, sir." The driver informed Robert as they idled in front of The Woolpack. It was as unassuming as he thought it would be, and felt a twinge of nostalgia for a pub he had never been to but had heard so much about. He heard a few jeers from children and others on the street who had no doubt come to gawk at the expensive man, but Robert paid them no mind. 

Walking into the pub, it almost felt like coming home. Robert remembers hearing Adam regale stories of the antics he would get up to while at the Woolpack that left the squad laughing quietly beneath the earth. The interior was no less assuming upon entering it, there were booths along the walls and tables scattered around the bullpen. 

"We're closed," came a terse tone when Robert walked into the pub. It was a woman standing behind the bar, paying no attention to Robert as she was cleaning glasses. 

"I'm supposed to be meeting Aaron Dingle here." Robert said, holding out the post as if proof of Robert's intrusion. At the mention of Aaron's name, the woman dropped the rag she was holding and finally turned her gaze to look at Robert closely. 

"And you are?" She asked, nosey. 

"Robert Sugden." She continued to stare at him, as if waiting for Robert to divulge more. Robert held his faze back, not intimidated by the barmaid's staredown. 

Eventually she sighed, "Right. I'll go get him."

Tentatively, Robert sat on a stool and drummed his fingers on the bar when the barmaid left the main area towards the back. 

She emerged back, trailing behind Aaron as he strode out from the back. He had grown a beard since the last time Robert had seen him, still impossibly beautiful, still impossibly off limits. 

"Come on back." He said when he reached Robert, nodding towards an enclosed section of the pub. He always spoke with a level of assuredness that never failed to captivate Robert. 

When they got into the room, Aaron locked the door behind them and sat on the booth that was inside. He looked at Robert with an eyebrow raised and crossing his arms. 

Robert sat across and placed the paper he was carrying onto the table, continuing to use it as a shield. 

"Posher than I remember you being." Aaron said, flicking his eyes toward the paper, before looking at Robert again, "Major."

"Don't call me that,” Robert had grown tired of his rank since returning from France. It felt empty and useless in the face of returning to reality. 

“Alright with me.” Aaron said, a small smirk playing on his lips. “Why don’t you tell me what it is you want, then.”

“I want to help you.”

“So you said in your letter.” Aaron took out a case and pulled out a cigarette from it before offering one to Robert, who took one simply to try and impress Aaron. But he knew what would truly impress Aaron was the trump card that laid in his jacket pocket.

Carefully watching Aaron’s face, he placed the paper on the table next to the post. Aaron did a french inhale before looking down to read what Robert had placed. His air of aloofness quickly dropped when he properly read what it was Robert was presenting to him.

“I was in a meeting with the Prime Minister when they began talking about racetrack pitches. They mentioned a family run business in Yorkshire submitted for a pitch. Dingle Company Limited. Well when I heard that name, I made sure to extol the virtues of not only granting the permit to war heroes but a family ran business, too. It didn’t take much convincing, the Minister was signing it before I could finish my sentence.” Now it was Robert’s turn to feel smug, leaning back and taking a drag of his cigarette. Aaron scanned the permit license again, looking at it in disbelief.

“I assume you want something for this.” Aaron finally said, placing the permit down and looking at Robert with distrust in his eyes. One time, a lifetime ago, Robert saved Aaron’s life, and now he was looking at Robert as if he was the enemy they placed their bombs for.

“Less than you think. It’s simple really, Aaron. I remember what you told me in the tunnels, how you want your family to become legitimate and rule over Yorkshire. Since I’ve been back, nothing has bored me more than returning to that posh lifestyle that my father insists on. I can help you, help elevate your family to be kings of the North. I can get enjoyment in pulling the wool over those people while helping you.” Robert hated his life these days. Not only was he the son of one of the most prominent Earls in England, he came back as a Major and received many medals for his time spent in the tunnels. Everyone fawned over Robert, but he hated every second of it. As far as he was concerned, he died in those tunnels and who has returned is a different Robert Sugden than the one who left. 

“But I want in. I want to be part of this lifestyle, your winnings will be my winnings. It’s not necessarily about the money, I have enough to burn the lot of it and still have enough possessions to live a life of luxury, but what you earn you give a small percentage to me. I think we can benefit greatly at a partnership and build an empire.” Robert had rehearsed that condition the entire drive up to Yorkshire, it was what he wanted more than anything. He craved being part of something, but he craved power as well. What better way than be part of a deadly gang?

Aaron studied Robert’s face intently, searching for any underhandedness. Robert knew Aaron would cave. Despite his mistrust of Robert earlier, Robert knew Aaron held him in high regard. Aaron stubbed out his cigarette before immediately lighting another one, and shaking his head ruefully.

“Why?” Aaron asked, eyeing the permit with interest. The promise of what could happen with a partnership with Robert.

Robert thought about Jack and Andy, their faces when he had told them he was enlisting in the Great War. He thought about the trauma and family he had inherited during his time tunneling – the first real family he had despite the trauma. Finally, he thought about Aaron, and his beautiful eyes, only ever lighting up when he spoke about the horses back home.

Robert simply licked his lips and shrugged, “Does it matter?”

“No, I don’t suppose it does.” Aaron replied, picking up the permit and handing it back to Robert with a face Robert couldn’t read, “Welcome to the Firm, Sugden.”


	2. 1 - From the Ritz to the Rubble

When Robert was ten, he met Andy Hopwood. He was the son of a ruined family. His parents killed themselves in shame, and left Andy orphaned. The Sugdens knew the Hopwoods and allowed Andy to stay with him while they tried to find Andy a new living situation.

Robert loved Andy - he was a few months older than Robert, sullen due to the loss of his parents, but always willing to play with Robert. They became fast friends, and when Jack and Sarah had decided to adopt Andy, Robert couldn’t have been more thrilled.

The concept of Earldom was not yet clear to Robert when Andy was adopted. It was when they were teens that it became apparent to Robert that because Andy was older, he would inherit the Earl title, not Robert, a first born son to an Earl. Andy and Robert’s relationship was starting to deteriorate around that time. Jack doted on Andy, always taking him around the grounds, Beckendale, and learning about what he would someday inherit.

“It’s not fair, I should be out there with Dad, not Andy. Andy isn’t even blood.” Robert complains to Sarah after watching Andy and Jack saddle up to leave for the day. Sarah was always Robert’s confidante, and it made Robert happy to know she kept his secrets. She and Victoria were his allies, while the men in the house always butted heads with Robert.

“You’ll get to live the life you want by not getting the title. Andy will always be shackled to his duty and this place. You’ll be able to spread your wings and do anything you set your sights on.” Sarah tries to placate, stroking Robert’s hair gently. Jack was obvious in his favoritism towards Andy, and Robert always like to think that Sarah was subtle in her favoritism towards Robert. But even still, her words did little to console him. He didn’t want to choose what he wanted, he wanted to be Earl of Beckendale. 

“Why was it so easy for you two to decide I don’t deserve to be an Earl?” Robert demands, pulling his head away from Sarah, and stomping away, hating how unfair the cards he was dealt in life.

After Sarah died, Robert replayed the moments Robert would be cruel to her. There wasn’t enough time spent with her, and he hated that he ever wasted her precious time being petulant and rude to her. When he wasn’t torturing himself, he would try to console himself with her encouraging words. It rarely did the trick, and her death served to sever the tenuous relationship between Jack and Robert. 

*

Robert knew attraction between two men or two women was illegal and immoral. He remembered when he was nine, Jack took him to the trial of Wilde v Queensberry and Jack leaned down to whisper in Robert’s ear, “This is what immoral people deserve.” Those words always felt like a warning, as if Jack knew before Robert ever did that there was something wrong with Robert.

His gaze would linger on the beautiful duchesses and ladies he would meet. It was expected of him to be interested in these women, any one of them would make a perfect match for Robert. But sometimes, sometimes, he found his eyes wandering to men. Their strong biceps, the hair that would dust their knuckles. Robert wondered what it would be like to be overtaken by another man, to be conquered by a man, or even loved by a man. He would never act upon those thoughts, the threat of being humiliated like Wilde, and the shame he would bring to his family, especially Jack.

And yet...Robert wondered.

His eyes would still wander, and he would sigh wistfully, knowing such impulses would always be denied to him. Jack caught his wandering eyes once, when Robert had consumed a few too many drinks and let his gaze linger too long at a man. When he finally tore his eyes away, he saw that Jack had been staring at him, his face telling Robert he knew exactly what Robert was thinking. With the slightest shake of his head before turning to talk to the guest he was with, Robert knew that Jack wholeheartedly disapproved of Robert.

Robert never let himself look at men again, and he sure as hell never let himself drink too much to lose his self control. He wondered if that’s why Jack took to Andy so quickly when they adopted him. A son that wasn’t a pervert.

*

_ You’ll be able to spread your wings and do anything you set your sights on _ . Sarah’s words rang in his ears as Robert went to the War Office to enlist. He was tired of sitting behind the grand walls of Beckendale like a shield from the reality of war. It had been a year since it broke out, and Robert had enough sitting idly by. Victoria had been volunteering at the hospital and helping men who actually got up and did something to defend their country.

Jack and Andy were smoking cigars in the library after dinner when Robert returned back from the War Office. The guests had already retired and Robert was grateful because he knew he needed just his family when he told them of his decision.

“Where the hell have you been?” Andy asks, waving his cigar towards Robert.

“The War Office. I’ve joined up.” Robert held his enlistment papers up, feeling proud of his news. Jack whips his head towards Robert, uninterested in his presence before he spoke. 

“Have you gone absolutely mad? You’ll die!” Jack exclaims, as Andy looks on in shock. Robert knew Andy wanted to help too, he hated the war relief events Beckendale host, bemoaning how little that did for anyone. His shocked face reminded Robert of Sarah’s words again: that Andy would be shackled to the title of Earl of Beckendale, and for that, Robert knew Andy would be daft to join up. His sense of duty to his soon to be inherited title outweighed his duty to the country, and it made Robert, for the first time, happy he wasn’t in line for the Earldom.

“It’s everyone’s duty to help the war effort, and I want to help in the front lines, not in the coziness of this estate.” Robert said, not looking at Andy as he said those words. 

“You’re the son of an Earl. I will not let this happen.” Jack’s voice began to raise, but Robert wasn’t intimidated.

“Exactly. I’m the son of an Earl, and I won’t let that fact prevent me from fighting for this country. You can’t stop me. I leave next week.” Robert would leave for training and right after get shipped to his assignment.

“Andy, leave us. I need to talk to my son alone.”

Andy shuffles out of the library without a word. Robert watches him go, feeling a twinge of regret saying what he said in front of Andy. Their relationship will always be tense because of the title inheritance, but Robert wasn’t trying to be deliberately malicious.

“You can’t run from who you are, Robert.” Jack says, a tone of caring that Robert had not heard from Jack in years.

“I’m not running from my title, dad. I want to help, and I think people will admire us for responding to the call.” Jack’s tone made Robert open up to him in a way he had not done in years. Robert just wanted Jack to understand that the call for Robert was too loud for him to ignore. He needed to help, but more than that, he needed to prove to Jack that he wasn’t some wispy child.

“That’s not what I’m talking about. Do you really think you’ll be able to control yourself when surrounded by so many men?” Robert jolts back as if he had been stung. It had been years since Jack had witnessed Robert’s staring, and not once had he ever mention it before. To pull it out at this time was the cruelest and most humiliating thing Jack could do, and he knew it. “If you don’t end up dead, you’ll end up in prison, and bring shame to this family. And at this point, I don’t know which is worse.”

*

Robert had not gone to the same training that all the other recruits went to. Instead, the War Office sent him to a special training program where he learned he would be tunneling under no man’s land. He was to be a kicker - a lead in a squad of tunnelers where he’d be the one digging the tunnels. Kickers was one of the deadliest of positions within the tunneling squad, but Robert knew he couldn’t complain - being a soldier who was admired was what he wanted when he joined up.

After training, he was shipped to the Western Front, and met the crew that would become his brothers. Aaron and Ellis were baggers, and Adam and Pete were listeners. They all came from the same place - a northern town of Emmerdale, and were of Gypsy descent. They all had experience in mining and their experience allowed them to join a squad together. Their old kicker had died the previous year when an explosion had collapsed the tunnel and left him trapped under the rubble.

Mainly, they worked at night, when the fighting above land quieted down and Adam and Pete could properly listen for the enemy. Robert would watch Aaron as he would bag the dirt and pass it back to Ellis. Those nights were the most spine chilling moments of Robert’s life - slowly digging at the earth so not to make a sound and alert the Germans of their location. Whenever one of the listeners put a hand up - hearing a noise that could be the Germans’ picking - time stood still and everyone would stop breathing. The ticking of the Germans’ picks from afar haunted Robert as he tried to sleep.

The first time they had found a gallery, Robert had been beyond petrified. The four other men were effortlessly efficient as they packed the tubes with explosives while Robert drilled the hole. The bags of sand that Aaron and Ellis filled were now being pushed behind the tube to pack it into the hole as tight as possible.

Pete and Adam put their geophones on as Robert, Aaron, and Ellis readied the explosives. At the first sign of an acceptable number of occupants in the gallery, they detonated. Adam and Pete concentrated as they listened to the fallout of the explosion. They were listening to hear the rescue team arrive as the other three men readied the second tube. Eventually, Adam and Pete nodded, and the second explosion hit.

Robert wasn’t naive. He knew joining the army would result in deaths, but he never thought he would be responsible for hundreds upon hundreds of deaths. The gallery the squad had found was one of Germany’s largest, and had been a tipping scale for the British. It had allowed the other men to charge no man’s land and overtake the fort, Germans falling back.

The squad were the men of honor that night, as everyone toasted to their victory. It was a large win for the British, the Germans had fallen back and British troops had already followed them to corner them out of Verdun. 

“It gets easier, packing the tubes and setting them off.” Robert had recused himself from the celebrations, still too shocked at the brutality in which him and his fellow tunnelers had inflicted. He looks up and sees Aaron standing above him. He plops himself next to Robert and offers the cup he had been drinking out of to Robert.

Aaron was a mystery to Robert. He rarely spoke to anyone and even less to Robert. Their squad had a random pattern in which they wouldn’t tunnel so that the Germans couldn’t predict their movements. During those nights off, the five of them would trade stories about life back home. It was mostly the Barton brothers and Ellis who talked - Robert was almost embarrassed to talk about his pampered life before the war. But he didn’t understand why Aaron would never speak.

“I don’t think killing hundreds of people gets easier.” Robert counters quietly. The squad had been tunneling for a year and a half before Robert joined them, but he found it hard to believe that in that time they were immune to the number of deaths that laid at their feet.

“Trust me, it does.” Aaron replies, looking off in the distance towards the quiet celebrations. Robert didn’t know what to say to that, so the two of them sat in silence as the night marched on, passing the drink between the two of them. Soon, the celebrations would end, and they would get their next assignment. 

"I had told my dad I was joining because I felt I needed to serve our country in a more productive way. But I just wanted him to be proud of me for once. And show him maybe I was deserving of the title of Earl of Beckendale." Robert spoke softly. The squad knew he was the son of an Earl. At first, they were uncomfortable to be around Robert. But after the nine months it took to mine the tunnel that led to their victory, Robert had been accepted.

Aaron hummed softly, to indicate he was listening before throwing a glance towards Robert. "And now?" 

"Now it seems so stupid. To be so obsessed with a title when all this has happened." Robert admits. He felt foolish at his old self, so focused on inconsequential things when there was so much more in life. “No more pettiness, things are going to be different when we get back. ”

“Too right.” Aaron agrees, taking a swing of his drink. Robert smiles indulgently, enraptured by Aaron. He hated that despite the constant state of near death, Robert had managed to feel the tug of attraction towards Aaron. It made him think about Jack’s last words, and he felt ashamed. But unlike Jack’s assumption, he was strong enough not to act on those thoughts.

“What do you want? When we’re back?” Robert asks softly, after Robert felt he had been staring at Aaron for a little too long. It was a dangerous game, to have hope. Yes, they had a victory but in the grand scheme of things, they were far from ending this war. And being tunnelers meant they could die at any moment should the enemies hears them before the squad heard the enemies.

Aaron says nothing at first, still gazing out towards the celebrations. Finally he leans back and shoots Robert a look that held no delusions, “Power.”

*

“Give a warm welcome to the hero of Verdun and The Somme, Major Robert Jacob Sugden, son of Earl Sugden!” There was an uproarious applause that erupted when Robert walked into the ballroom. Jack had organized a party in honor of Robert after returning from France. Jack had barely spoken more than a few words to Robert when he had returned, but now was joining in on the applause and smiling at Robert with pride as all the guests cheered for Robert. Idly, Robert realizes why he was so good at pretending he was okay - he learned it from his father.

It was Robert’s third week back from France. He felt different. Putting his old expensive clothes on felt like he was trying to put someone else’s skin on him. After Verdun, Robert and his squad were sent to the river Somme. The fighting had been intense there, the stakes had never been higher whilst they tunneled, and Robert had lost a part of his soul in those tunnels.

Aaron was right - killing got so much easier, and Robert had become indifferent as they packed their steel tubes. Their squad had once again been instrumental in the charge against the enemies on the Somme which led to the armistice that ended the war.

Robert was jealous that the four men would be going home together, sharing in their trauma together, while Robert struggled by himself back in Beckendale. Many nights, Robert would wake with night terrors, hearing the ticking of picks against his bedroom walls.

“Smile! They’re all here to celebrate you, you big hero!” Victoria says, bumping her shoulders against Robert’s arm. She looked stunning in a beautiful lace dress, and hair up in an intricate style. 

Robert smiled wanly, looking over at all the people who would shoot Robert appreciative smiles. “There has to be more to life than this, right?” Robert wonders aloud. He knew Victoria had been reluctant to take her nurse’s uniform off after the war, getting fulfillment in helping people instead of the glitz and pauper of Beckendale dinners.

“There does.” Victoria agrees, giving Robert a sympathetic smile. They were two peas in a broken pod, trying to move past the war and give life a new meaning. It made Robert grateful he wasn’t alone in his desire for more, but he knew she wouldn’t understand what he truly wanted.

He wanted what Aaron wanted - power. He wanted to take and be more than what he is. But more than anything, he wanted Aaron.

*

“Welcome to The Firm, Sugden.”

Robert takes the permit back with his left hand, and holds out his right to Aaron. Aaron chuckles softly before grasping Robert’s hand. 

“You sticking around long?” Aaron asks, releasing Robert’s hand and standing up from the booth.

“I have to catch the train back today. I have a meeting tomorrow with some members of Parliament. I think the next steps for Robert Sugden, son of an Earl, is a political career, wouldn’t you say?” Robert says coyly. He knew pulling the strings would be fun to a certain degree, but making the decisions and calling the shots would be all the more sweeter.

Aaron simply shakes his head, a whisper of a smile playing on his lips. That was something Robert noticed when he saw Aaron again, he was even more closed off than he was while they down in the tunnels.

“Next time you’re here, I’ll introduce you to everyone. I think you’ll find some familiar faces.” Aaron says instead of answering Robert’s question. Robert had a feeling the Barton brothers and Ellis were part of The Firm, but they never explicitly said it. They often demurred to Aaron before talking about the specifics of their life before the war.

Robert nods to that statement, before putting away his things and standing up next to Aaron, “I want an update before I’m back. Make sure my generous gift is going to good use.” 

*

Robert won’t live in Emmerdale, that would be too obvious. Instead, he installs himself in London while also buying a town home in Manchester. The home in London would serve Robert Sugden, son of Jack Sugden, Earl of Beckendale, who rubbed elbows with members of Parliament and other officials that would jump start Robert’s political ambitions. The home in Manchester would serve Robert Sugden, member of The Firm, and would be his real home. It was close enough where he could easily drop into Emmerdale and meet with The Firm.

“A parcel for you, my lord.” Robert’s butler says, placing a package on the table as Robert ate his breakfast. It was the first week in his new London home. Curiously, he opens the package, and a copy of the  _ Emmerdale Times _ from a week previously lied behind the packaging.

_ Local Family Acquires Pitch for Doncaster Racetrack _ . The front page headline declares - a photo of Aaron standing front and centered with his hands behind his back, Adam on his right and a young girl on his left, whom the paper identifies as Aaron’s sister, Olivia. Robert chuckles, staring at the photo, at Aaron.

_ “Here’s your update. -A _ ” Aaron had written on a separate note. Robert leans back against the chair, running his finger along the words Aaron wrote, and taking a sip of his tea. He mulls over the note and newspaper, before calling his butler back into the dining room.

“Send my things to Manchester. I’m leaving today.” Robert says, still tracing Aaron’s note. His butler bows his head before leaving the room. 

Life was good.


	3. 2 - Is This Desire

Chapter 2 - Is this Desire?

There’s a woman - if you can call her that, she looks more like a child - smoking a cigarette when the train pulls into Emmerdale. Robert had sent his staff and things up to Manchester but boarded the train straight to Emmerdale. The woman was scanning the people who unboarded the train, and when she sees Robert, she drops her cigarette and steps over it as she walks towards him.

“You Sugden?” She asks, her voice heavy with a Yorkshire accent with just those two words.

“Yes, who are you?” Robert replies, narrowing his eyes. He hadn’t told Aaron he was coming, so he hadn’t the faintest idea who this girl was.

“Belle Dingle. Aaron reckoned you’d be comin’ up here after you saw the paper. Come on then, they’re waiting for ya.” She nods her head and turns away, marching away from the platform. Robert has to run after her to catch up.

“I have a car that can take us into town.” Robert says when he reaches her, and gestures to a man standing in front of a car. It’s the same gentleman that had brought Robert into town the last time he was in Emmerdale. Belle makes a face at the car, as if personally offended by its presence.

“You’re not gettin’ me in that monstrosity.” She declares, spitting on the ground. It was no doubt the gypsy in Belle, and most likely all the Dingles, that makes her so affronted by the notion of cars. Robert remembers when he and his squad were shipped to the river Somme, how all four of the Emmerdale boys looked uncomfortable to be in a motorized vehicle.

“So what do you propose? Because I’m not walking there.” Robert shakes his head to the chauffeur and effectively dismissing him. The man touches the brim of his hat and leaves Belle and Robert standing in front of the train station. There were two horses saddled on the side of the building - Robert was starting to understand what she had in mind.

“Aaron said you was a posh git.” She grins, before gesturing towards the two horses, confirming Robert’s growing suspicion. Robert had not been on a horse since before France, and he looks at it with unease. “What’s the matter? Too prim and proper to ride?” Belle teases, but there’s no trace of malice in her tone. 

The desire to prove her wrong is what has Robert marching towards the horses with a level of assuredness he didn’t actually possess. Belle follows with a spring in her step. She helps Robert onto a brown mare, while she jumps onto a white one. Soon enough, they start a slow trot.

“Did you bring them both on your own?” Robert asks, more like shouts, as their trot dissolves into a healthy gallop towards town.

“You bet. I was born riding!” She calls back, a large smile across her face. She reminds Robert of Aaron, if he didn’t possess his surliness. The times Robert could coax Aaron into talking while they were at the Somme were about the horses from back home. Robert wonders if Aaron considers himself born riding like Belle does.

It took ten minutes driving from the station into town, and it felt like it took three times that riding a horse. Belle had gone from a gallop to a slow trot as they made their into Emmerdale proper. 

“You’re less likely to get the same staring as you did the last time you came. The whole town couldn’t stop talking about your posh car. Only coppers and aristocrats use cars ‘round here.” She says, and it’s true - many people barely glance at them as they trot down the road. Robert notices a few people touch their hats in the direction of Belle, but spare no second look towards Robert. It was comforting to not being the center of attention for once - it felt like since he came back, Robert was always the center of people’s adoring looks.

They circle around the back of some townhomes that leads to a clearing with stables and a river passing through. Belle jumps off the horse and grabs Robert’s reins. “You’re gonna be aching tomorrow.” She grins as she helps Robert off his horse. Robert is already aching, but he isn’t about to let Belle know that. An older, balding man came towards them, with a small smile on his face.

“This is Sam, me brother.” Belle says, passing the reins to Sam. He pets the snout of one of the horses, a content smile on his lips, but pays no real mind to Belle nor Robert.

“Pleasure to meet you,” Robert sticks his hand out like a fool, at least that’s how he feels when Sam just stares at his hand with his brows furrowed.

“Don’t mind him. If I was born riding, then Sammy here is half-horse. My other brother, Cain, is around here somewhere. This is his yard.” Belle says, as she grabs Robert’s outstretched arm and leads him away. “Come on, Aaron is waiting.”

They walk towards the back of one of the townhomes, and Belle opens the door. It leads to a small sitting room with a fireplace, small settee, and a two-person table. Belle finally releases Robert’s arm and makes her way to some curtains. She throws the curtains open, and it reveals a door behind it. She beckons him over as she opens the door. The other side of the door reveals a bullpen: men on phones spitting out odds like rapid fire, other men handing over money to men sitting behind desks. It was the Dingle’s gambling den.

The den smells of smoke and gunpowder, and it momentarily threw Robert back in time, when he was in the tunnels. The smoke of the candles always letting them know if the air was safe enough to be tunneling. 

A few men notice when Belle and Robert walk into the den. But before anyone can say anything, Belle ushers Robert into an office. Aaron is sitting behind a desk, smoking a cigarette, wearing a beautiful three piece suit without a jacket and a flat cap atop his head. The girl who was photographed next Aaron in the paper is again standing next to Aaron. Aaron chuckles when he sees Robert, and shoots the girl, Olivia, a smirk, “Thanks Belle.”

Belle nods and leaves the office, smiling softly at Robert before she goes.

“Me and Liv here had a bet,” Aaron begins, gesturing to the chair on the other side of the desk. “One of us bet you’d be here the same day you got the parcel and one of us bet you’d be here a few days afterwards.” Smoke exhales from his mouth, “‘Course it’s hard to guess what you’ll do if you’ve never met. Robert this is Liv, my sister. Liv, Robert.”

Liv moves from behind Aaron and actually sticks her hand out, which Robert grasps. She was maybe sixteen or seventeen years old, and she wore a suit, unlike the clothing choice Belle had on. Clearly she had a high role in the gang and tried to overcompensate her age by dressing like Aaron. But it didn’t look odd on her, she wears it well and Robert admires her for that.

“You’re right, he  _ is _ posh.” She says, grinning at Aaron and plopping herself in the chair next to Robert’s.

“Is that all you’re telling people?” Robert complains, the second person to call him posh in a matter of hours. 

“No, ‘course not. I also tell them you’re a ponce as well.” Aaron says back, blowing smoke towards Robert. Underneath it all, Robert knows Aaron has a sense of humor and lets the comment wash over him. “Mostly everyone is here. Let’s get you properly introduced.” Aaron says as he stubs the cigarette out in an ashtray. He pulls on the suit jacket that was missing when he stands and walks out of the office. Robert gets up with Liv behind him, and he feels anxious - he always cares about Aaron’s opinion, but now he would be facing all the Dingles and their judgement. Belle and Liv seemed nice enough, but Robert had no idea who he would be facing.

As soon as Aaron had stepped out into the bullpen, the air changes - the commotion of the gambling is still happening, but it quiets down a bit, as if everyone is waiting to hear what Aaron is going to say. “Anyone not kin, get out.” He says, voice holding the commanding tone Robert loves to hear. The gamblers scarper out in haste, not wanting to be on the receiving end of Aaron’s wrath.

The way Aaron holds himself is breathtaking to Robert. The assuredness of what he is going to say, how he’s going to say it, leaves Robert yearning for something he can’t properly name. He remembers seeing the hardness grow behind Aaron’s eyes as they spent their nights tunneling. Robert wonders what he was like before the war - if he was always this self-assured, if he laughed more. 

“This him, then?” A woman asks, interrupting Robert’s thoughts and before Aaron could say anything to introduce Robert. The woman is leaning against a wall at the edge of the bullpen, looking at Robert with open disdain.

“That’s Chas, me mum,” Aaron says next to Robert.

“The man who has come to save us all.” Chas mocks, pushing herself off the wall and striding towards Robert. “Who gets to be part of us without anyone in the family having a say.” Her words rankle Robert, but he says nothing.

“I had a say. And that’s all that matters.” Aaron responds, sounding bored and unimpressed with the show Chas was putting on. No doubt this isn't the first time Aaron and Chas have argued about Robert’s new role within The Firm.

“Oh well excuse me, king Aaron. This family does everything in the open. The fact you made this decision without consulting us is a slap across the face.”

“It wasn’t women’s business.” Aaron responds cruelly, and Chas raises her hand as if she’s the one who will slap Aaron across the face.

“This whole enterprise was women’s business while you boys were away at war. Or do you have Liv following you around like a shadow just to tell her she’s worthless?” Chas demands, looking outraged. Robert shifts awkwardly listening to this very public exchange. It may be the aristocrat in him, but he would never so openly disagree with Jack about matters, even if it was just Victoria or Andy present.

“Oh leave it, Chas. Rob Boy is one of us.” A familiar voice says. Robert looks where the voice comes from, and sees Adam sitting on one of the desks - a large grin spread across his face. He jumps off the desk and comes over to slap Robert’s shoulder in greeting. Chas gives Adam a look and points a finger in Aaron’s face, “This isn't over.” She says and walks out of the bullpen and back the way Robert and Belle had entered.

“Right. In case me mum didn’t make it obvious, this is Robert Sugden. He’s part of us now, going to help on the legal side of things. You’ve got a problem with that, you deal with me.” Aaron announces. The men murmur to themselves but say nothing. Aaron then goes around introducing members of The Firm.

Adam isn’t strictly part of The Firm, but part of his family’s gang, The Barton Boys. The Barton Boys and The Firm are kin from the Romani side and have a strong allegiance to one another. Belle and another woman, Debbie, are bookkeepers, and keep track of the money under Chas’s watchful eye, who is the treasurer. Any money that passes through Dingle Company Limited goes through Chas. Stakeholders in the company are Aaron, Adam, and Liv, and now Robert. 

Cain drops in while the introductions are happening, and Robert gets to meet him as well. Cain uses his yard to store the horses and move smuggled items in and out of Emmerdale. Ellis isn’t around, but Aaron explains he’s a copper on The Firm’s payroll. There is a large number of police that The Firm pays to keep them out of their business, but Aaron doesn’t divulge more than that, determined to keep Robert only on the legal side of things. 

Robert meets a few more Dingles, but he could barely remember the names - it was more people than he had met in years. Eventually, he would know all the names, but presently, Robert made sure to remember the names he thought were important.

It’s lunch by the time introductions were all done, and the doors to the gambling den reopens. Aaron jerks his head back towards his office, and Robert follows him in. Aaron lights a cigarette and sits back down behind his desk, taking off and tossing his hat onto the desk. Robert picks it up, examining how razor blades are stitched beneath the fold of the cap. “A crown fit for a King.” Robert muses, echoing Chas’s earlier words, and running his thumb along the flat of the blade.

“Don’t mind her. She doesn’t like outsiders, it’s the gypsy in her. But she’ll get over it.” Aaron says, taking a long drag of his cigarette.

“When you fight people, do these blades come in handy?” Robert asks, still intrigued by the hat - he was fascinated by the subtlety of the razors.

“Yes. Good for when you’re in a pinch.” Aaron responds, taking the hat from Robert’s hands. “Now I think it’s time you and I have a chat on the next steps you play in this company.” He pulls a diary from his desk and flips the pages until he gets to the page he wants. He takes out a pen to write on the page - cigarette between his teeth. He turns the diary around towards Robert, and sees a black star next to September 24th. 

“St. Legers Stakes.” Robert says, knowing the dates of all the British Classics. Aaron nods, happy that Robert understood the significance of the date.

“Right now, Doncaster is run by the McFarlanes. Fixing races have to be passed and approved by them. Many gangs have pitches at Doncaster, but everyone answers to them. The Firm will be the only one with pitches after the Stakes, and they’ll all be answering to us afterwards. Gary, their dad, thinks he’s untouchable, but we’re going to show him what happens when you get too comfortable and you forget to watch your back.” Aaron explains, and pours out generous thumbles of whisky in two glasses. The amber liquid sloshing in crystal glasses. If Robert wasn’t so intrigued by the words Aaron was saying, he may have made fun of Aaron’s glassware as being posh.

“And how do you plan on seizing and getting rid of their pitches?” Robert asks. 

“We burn ‘em. Anyone who doesn’t hand them over…” Aaron trails off to pick up his hat, thumbing the top of the blades, and making his ultimatum clear in that simple gesture. Robert tries to imagine Aaron attacking someone with those blades, it makes his stomach flip in anticipation and desire.

“And I make sure when they reapply for their licenses, they are denied. Effectively giving you a monopoly on all the bets for Doncaster.” Robert predicts, impressed by the plan and the amount of profit and winnings that will earn them rattles in his mind. “But why St Leger Stakes?”

“Biggest race at Doncaster, innit? All the bets will be turned over to us after we burn the other licenses.” Aaron shrugs. Robert thought doing it before the Stakes would be a smarter move, but he wasn’t daft enough to try and challenge Aaron on that.

Robert mulls over the plan. In order to legitimize the company, they were going to use coercion intimidation, and perhaps even violence. It hardly mattered to Robert, he knew that in order to make the cake you have to crack a few eggs, or something along those lines. Plus Robert wasn’t entirely sure he cared much about the legality of it all. At first, that’s what Robert told himself as he tried to rationalize his interest in joining up with Aaron. But now - sat here in a gambling den, talking about mutilating people with razors cavalierly, formulating plans to earn a hefty amount of money - it all fascinated Robert more than anything.

“Well then. Let’s make real money together.” Robert says. Aaron nods, handing over one of the glasses of whisky to Robert. There was a genuine smile playing on Aaron’s lips after Robert’s declaration. Not a mocking smile or smirk. As if he had been waiting for Robert to say something like that. The genuity of the smile prickles at his skin and something curls within his stomach again. Squashing the feeling, he raises his whisky glass towards Aaron. Aaron knocks his own glass against Robert’s.

“Yes, let’s.” Aaron agrees, as their toast seals their plan to take Doncaster. Robert couldn’t be more excited than being in this office with Aaron. Plotting their future together and the prospective bounties that will lay at their feet.

*

Robert finds Dingle Company Limited sparsely filled when he comes to the den, a couple days later. Certain members of The Firm are mulling around, but there are hardly any gamblers in the den, unlike the first time he came by. He sees Liv sitting in Aaron’s office, hunched over a desk, poring over a book. Robert had learned that Liv was the accountant of the company, answering only to Aaron and Chas when it came to money.

“Where is everybody?” Robert asks, knocking on the jamb of the door to alert Liv he was there.

“You mean ‘where’s Aaron?’” Live asks when she looks up, a cheeky smile across her face. She teases Robert a lot of the time, and it reminds him of Victoria. “Don’t worry, Chas isn’t here, you won’t need Aaron to protect you. But he’s out, left to London yesterday.”

“Why has he gone to London?” Robert asks. He wonders how often Aaron has been down to London, if they were in town at the same time, if he could have passed him on the streets.

“Thought you would know Aaron well enough to know he doesn't always tells people what he’s thinking.” Robert hums in agreement to her comment but says nothing in response. It felt comforting that even his own sister couldn’t always suss out what it was Aaron was thinking. “He’s going to be in big trouble when he gets back, though.” She continues, flipping over a page of her work.

“Why’s that?”

“That fool was seen messing around with the Chinese right before he left. Decided to put this whole production on, having them put a ‘spell’ on a horse that’s going to be racing at Doncaster that we have on our books. Trying to get people to bet on that horse.” She huffs, annoyed at her brother.

Robert doesn’t know what to say about her comment or Aaron’s plot. He knew Aaron was going to try to start to instigate a fight with the McFarlenes before St Legers, but he didn’t know to what extent or what this act was supposed to mean. Liv doesn’t say anything else, and continues going through whatever it was she had been doing before Robert came in, but it doesn’t feel like a dismissal.

“I’m not gypsy either.” Liv says abruptly, looking up at Robert. “Aaron gets it from Chas, but Chas ain’t my mum. So I sorta get it, feeling a little out of place.” She looks a little younger than her already young years, revealing this - opening herself to vulnerability to Robert. She holds herself with confidence most of the time, as if reminding everyone she deserves a spot at the table with the big boys. He’s not sure what he’s done or what she sees in him to invite this conversation, but he wasn’t going to question it. People were still wary of his presence, so finding an ally with Liv could prove to be something beneficial for him.

“You’ve always been apart of this?” Robert asks.

“No, I came here a coupla years before Aaron and the boys left to France. After my dad died.” Robert hadn’t known their dad was dead, Aaron had never mentioned it before. Not that he was one to give information out like that, but still, it was interesting to hear it.

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be, the bastard got what he deserved.” Liv rebuffs the sympathy, venom in her voice. Robert could see the hardness in her tone that she no doubt had to adopt when Live became part of The Firm. Her comment does make Robert momentarily wonder what he would say if Jack were to die. He supposed it’s different - in the world that The Firm operates in, you don’t have to sugarcoat what you want to say. That sort of feeling is liberating to Robert - he always had to carefully choose his words, not only in public events, but even to his family.

“This looks cozy.” A voice breaks the silence that had fallen between Robert and Liv. Aaron is standing at the door, face unreadable.

Without a word, Liv gets up from the desk and marches over to Aaron. She punches his arm, but Aaron doesn’t look surprise at her violence. “You make the Chinese do some damn powder trick on Monaghan Boy and then scarper off to London before anyone here can find out about it?” She demands. Aaron brushes pass Liv to walk into the office. He touches the back of Robert’s shoulder lightly as he passes, light enough that Robert wonders if he imagines it.

“I had business to attend to. And now I’m back.” Aaron lights a cigarette and offers one to Robert, perhaps just to acknowledge his presence.

“What if Monaghan Boy wins?” Liv demands.

“He  _ will  _ win. And he’ll win again when we do the powder trick again. And the third time we do the powder trick, when all of this town is betting on our magic horse, he’ll lose.” Liv stares back in utter bewilderment, Robert simply smiles.

“Are you crazy? You really think we can take on the McFarlanes?”

“When have I ever gone after something I wasn’t sure about?” Aaron asks back, unaffected by Liv’s rage. Robert was starting to get the feeling that Aaron enjoyed instigating fights with the women of The Firm.

“We need their permission to be fixing races.” Liv insists, still trying to get Aaron to understand the gravity of the situation.

“I don’t ask for permission for anything. Least of all from the McFarlanes.” Aaron says, puffing away at his cigarette. Liv makes a frustrated sound and starts to stomp out of the office before pausing and looking back.

“For everyone’s sake, I hope you’re not just showing off just to impress Robert.” She says, looking at Robert for the first time unkindly.

*

Aaron is sitting in the corner of The Woolpack when Robert shows up. He is impressed by how quickly he is able to locate Aaron given that the Woolie was overflowing with celebrations. It’s Saturday evening, all the men are back from Doncaster celebrating after the powder trick won them all a tidy amount of money. Robert briefly wonders how their reactions will be in three weeks when Monaghan Boy loses. He knows his own pockets will be lined after that race and doesn’t spare another thought to gamblers.

Robert was weaving through the throngs of people when Chas steps out from the crowds and blocks Robert from moving any closer to Aaron. “You’re making Aaron take on more than he can bite.” She fires out.

“Pardon?” Robert asks, confused.

“Pardon?” Chas mocks back. “Look at you - even the way you talk is different than us. You’ll never be kin as far as I’m concerned  _ Lord  _ Sugden. Aaron accepts ya, so I have to keep my mouth shut. But this thing? With the powder and fixin’ races? Your ambitions are gonna get the rope around our necks.”

Robert’s ire spikes not only by Chas’s disparaging comments towards him, but the fact she openly is talking about fixing races. “It's not my ambitions that led to the powder trick. That was all Aaron.” He defends himself, but keeps his voice quiet amongst the rowdy celebrations.

“You expect me to believe that? You turn up here and now Aaron's thinkin’ he can take on the McFarlanes. The fucking kings of the racetrack  _ you _ gave him a pitch for. I didn’t raise my boy to be a fool.” She sneers. She thankfully doesn’t say anything else about fixing races, but her comments are rankling Robert. He takes her arm and steers her away from the crowd.

“Believe what you want, but I’m not here to watch The Firm fail. I want it to succeed, and I want Aaron to win.” Robert says. He knows Chas is his biggest adversary within The Firm. In a way, her combative behavior reminds him of Jack. But he wouldn't be intimidated by her - he didn’t go to France and face death so that a gypsy woman can spit vicious words to him.

Chas searches Robert’s face for a while before smiling unkindly, “No, I don’t think right now you want us to fail. But you’re just a prince who’s getting his thrill by playing a pauper. You’ll get bored of us soon enough.” Her eyes shift pass Robert, over his shoulder, and smirks, “Or if Aaron gets bored of you first.”

She walks away before Robert can answer her, and he turns to see what it was that caused Chas’s comment and subsequent dismissal. Aaron was making his way towards the entrance of the bar accompanied by some man. The scene would have been innocuous enough, except for the fact that the man had his hand on Aaron’s lower back, setting Robert’s teeth on edge. 

Robert had seen the immorality of Emmerdale - on the streets prostitutes looking for their next customer, police looking the other way as crime ran rampant, for god’s sake he was involved in a gang - the immorality was one of the greatest appeals to Robert. But none of it prepared him seeing that small moment pass with Aaron and that stranger, their intentions with one another clear. It makes Robert’s blood turn to ice.

The noise of the Woolie becomes enmeshed with each other, creating a dull buzzing sound to Robert. He walks away from where he was standing, almost like he was a puppet moving without thinking. All the times Robert felt he had to control his shameful desires around Aaron turned out to be for naught. The revelation enrages him as he tries to steady himself. It isn’t fair - if Aaron was like Robert, then why... _ why. _

“You okay Robert?” A voice breaks through Robert’s buzzing. He sees Adam looking at him with a concerned face. He knows, Robert realizes. Adam could be thick most of the time, but spending years as a listener no doubt made him attune to things people normally wouldn’t see. It’s humiliating and infuriating, knowing Robert has been found out.

Without a word, Robert pushes pass Adam to get out of this accursed place. There are people hanging outside of The Woolpack, the celebrations continuing outdoors. Robert feels anger and bile rise through his body. Chas getting under his skin and watching the man whom he had been attracted to in secret for years walk out with another man who wasn’t Robert, had made something inside Robert snap.

“Hey! Hold up!” Adam had followed him out of the bar and was running towards him. “Where you goin’?” Did Adam think Robert was going to follow Aaron and confront him? The way Adam was eyeing Robert in suspicion made Robert want to laugh in Adam’s face. Robert wasn’t disgusted by Aaron’s actions, he was jealous and feeling possessive towards Aaron in a way he had no right to be.

“Another bar. I can’t stand the sight of idiot gamblers.” Robert grunts, trying to shake Adam off. He wants to be alone and let his anger spiral away from him.

“Think you need some company, then.” Adam says, pulling Robert into a bar - the Marquis of Lorne.

The crowd in this bar is much more tame and there’s less occupants once they got inside. The punters all look over when Robert and Adam enter. They say nothing and move to the bar to get their drinks. Unlike the Woolpack, drinks aren’t on the house. It relaxes Robert, knowing this isn’t strictly Firm territory. Adam thankfully hasn’t further inserted himself in the situation to try to get Robert to talk. They remain in silence as the rest of the hubbub continues at a low level.

“He doesn’t like to advertise it, and act on it even less. I don’t know why he decided to let loose tonight.” Adam finally says, putting Robert right back on edge. Adam had thrown his flat cap on the bar, and Robert was looking at it, wanting nothing more than to use it on someone. On Aaron, on the man who is fucking Aaron right now, on Chas. Anyone.

“Leave it, Adam. I don’t care what Aaron does.” Adam doesn’t look convinced of Robert’s lie, but wisely says nothing. They drink in continued silence, and it reminds Robert of nights in the tunnels. Some nights, nights after gallery blasts, the squad would simply pass drinks around in silence. Robert always wanted to press his fingers against Aaron’s wrist when they sat there passing their drink. The thought does little for Robert’s mood and immediately he downs the rest of his drink to order another one.

“Looky here boys. It’s the prince of the Firm, come from his castle to mingle with us commoners.” A man jeers, setting his pint down on the bar next to Robert and Adam. He has a nasty sneer on his face that is begging to be punched.

Robert says nothing, focusing intently on his empty glass, trying to let the anger and betrayal wash over him and get out of his system.

“Oi. Gonna ignore me, prince? Am I too common to even speak to?” The man persists.

“Why don’t you fuck off?” Adam says, trying to diffuse the situation that’s starting to simmer. Other men have circled around Adam and Robert, trying to frighten them.

“Oh, need your bodyguard to speak for ya?” The man mocks. Besides the men enclosing on them, other patrons stop what they were doing to listen in on the exchange.

“If I were you, I’d listen to my friend here, and fuck off.” Robert finally says, agitated.

“Oh look, it talks! Why don’t you do us all a favor and get out of Emmerdale? Or are you too far up that Dingle bloke’s ass to know where you don’t belong?” The man snickers as he turns away back to his group, and Robert snaps. He snatches Adam’s hat and marches towards the man, despite Adam’s cautions. Robert grabs the man’s shoulder to turn him around and slashes his face as soon as Robert spins him around. The razor blades slice open the man’s face exactly the way Robert imagined it would that time he ran his fingers along Aaron’s blades. Blood gushes out immediately, and the man howls in agony, reaching for his face. Before he could do anything else, Robert punches him. The entire bar erupts into chaos as the man’s friends go after Robert and Adam comes from behind to help Robert.

Glass starts shattering as men start pushing each other and grabbing bottles to use as weapons. Some man punches Robert across the face and knocks him off balance, where he lands another punch in Robert’s gut as he falls to the ground. Robert uses his own legs to swipe the man’s legs, and he goes down onto the floor with Robert. As the man falls, Robert grabs his shoulders and straddles him to land repeated punches onto the man’s face. The man tries to push Robert off, but he is like a man possessed, all the anger finally coming out of him as he repeatedly beats the life out of the man.

The chaos starts to subside as everyone watches in awe as Robert continues to beat the man senseless. Eventually, he stops fighting back, arms limp on his sides, and Robert knows the man is dead. But still, he keeps punching, until Adam is pulling him off. The crowd has been stunned into silence. The man who initially started the fight was clutching the side of his face that had been mutilated and stares at Robert in shock.

“Now you fuckers listen up. A slight against my boy Robert here, is a slight against me and all of the Firm.” Adam says, pointing a finger in the mutilated man’s face. “He’s one of us, and your disrespect of us in this bar deserves punishment.” He was holding a bottle when he was talking, and when he was done, he smashes the bottle on the man’s head. The man crumples to the ground, and Adam turns to the pub owner, who had been standing behind the bar the entire time, watching it all unfold. Adam grabs the owner by the neck and throws his head against the bar counter.

Acting on impulse, Robert moves behind the bar and opens the till to get the money out from it. Adam smashes another bottle, this time on the owner’s head, and the crowd immediately flees out without a word. Adam starts pouring whisky along the counter, over the owner, and over the mutilated man. They stare at each other, before Adam lights a cigarette, and dropping his match. The bar erupts in flames, and Robert and Adam leave it before it gets out of hand.

“Nice one Robert. You’re definitely one of us.” Adam says, as the two of them watch the Marquess engulf in flames. The flames are licking at Robert’s face as he is being reborn into someone new. Someone who properly belongs in The Firm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote that last scene the day Robert hit Lee with a shovel, call it inspiration from canon lol


	4. 3 - Blue Veins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who is here along for the ride. I appreciate your support for this fic. Please note the change in rating and I hope you enjoy!

The sun was peeking out from the ground when Robert ambles into his home in Manchester. Light washing over the city as some people are already out in the streets, bustling around to start the day. It was a morning like any other morning, but it was different for Robert.

Adam and Robert had watched The Marquis burn until it was just amber on the ground. Onlookers had kept their distance, watching the brutality Robert was capable of. Killing people before had been because of his duty to England. Last night was because he was angry - angry Aaron was sleeping with someone else, angry Chas doubted his intentions with The Firm, and angry that even people outside The Firm knew he didn’t belong. Adam had told him that Robert was one of them now, and perhaps after that night he really was.

There is some clattering going on downstairs when Robert enters his home. His staff no doubt preparing his breakfast - he had informed his butler he would be back in the morning before he had left to Emmerdale the previous evening.

“I’ll take my breakfast in my room.” Robert says, not able to make it upstairs before his butler had materialized to take Robert’s coat. He wisely says nothing about the state Robert is in: a battered bruised face, rumpled day old clothes, and reeking of alcohol and smoke.

When Adam and Robert parted ways, Adam had said something about telling Aaron about the events that transpired. Robert was grateful and departed back to Manchester. He probably should have stayed in Emmerdale, but he couldn’t bear the thought of seeing Aaron the day after sleeping with someone who wasn’t Robert.

Robert collapses onto his bed without bothering to change out of his smoke addled clothes. He must have fallen asleep, because the next thing he knew, there is a knock at his door, and a servant enters his room carrying a tray. The sight of the woman placing his food on Robert’s lap and giving a small courteous bow shows the juxtaposition of his two lives. That the people in Emmerdale, like Chas and the man from the bar, have a point in their attacks against Robert. The thought does little for his appetite as he pushes around the food on his plate listlessly.

“A letter for you, sir.” Another servant comes in, handing Robert a folded piece of paper. Robert takes it, giving an absent minded thanks. Curiously, he opens it up to find meticulous script:

_ My Lord- _

_ I called into your London home, but heard you had gone up to Manchester. I hope to engineer a meeting soon. A bill of military importance has landed on my desk and I would like your support and feedback on it. I eagerly wait to hear back from you when you return to London. _

- _ Joseph Tate, MP _

Joe Tate had recently come into Robert’s life, a member of Parliament trying to use Robert’s war medals to his advantage. He was considered a Major, like Robert, but after making inquiries into Tate, it turned out he was on reserve and didn’t even serve in the war. By trying to cozy up to Robert, he was trying to influence his role in Parliament as a military expert. The bill Joe wrote about was an obvious attempt of getting Robert to throw his influence in Tate’s corner.

Robert had not yet figured out how this partnership could benefit him, and was feeling reluctant to even respond to the letter. Crumpling the note, Robert drops it on the tray so it could be disposed along with his half eaten breakfast. Tate could squirm for another few days until Robert was back in London.

*

It has been three days, and Robert still has not heard from Aaron since the burning of The Marquis. It was gnawing at Robert - the silence. Clearly Aaron wasn’t going to be the one who phoned Robert first, his stubbornness was unrivalved by anyone Robert had known. Robert was stubborn too, but not to this extent. He decides he should be the bigger person and call Aaron.

When Robert first bought the townhouse, he made sure his telephone was displayed proudly in the foyer of his home. Telephone in homes are still rare and he wanted to make a statement by flaunting his wealth and status to any guests who came by. Now, standing in front of the phone, exposed to his bustling staff and out in the open, he hated the placement of his phone.

Taking a deep breath, Robert finally wills himself to be a man and just call already. “Dingle Company Limited in Emmerdale.” Robert says when the operator picks up. There is a clanking as the operator moves wires to get Robert through to the gambling den.

“Dingle Company. Who you betting on?” A brusque voice asks that Robert immediately recognizes as Chas. Trepidation fill him.

“Uh Chas, it’s Robert. I need to talk to Aaron.” Robert closes his eyes, clutching onto the phone.

“Oh. You.” Chas says, unimpressed. “Aaron isn’t here. He’s in London.”

“London? Again?” Robert asks, confused. He hadn’t pressed Aaron the last time he had gone down there. But twice in a short period of time seems suspicious enough to pique Robert’s interest. “When will he be back?”

“Dunno.” She says back flatly. A pregnant pause engulfs them when Robert isn’t sure what to say back.

“Look, can you tell him I called and have him call me when he returns?” Robert finally says when the silence continues to drag on.

“You’ll be lucky Aaron wants to talk to you after this. You’ve made a right mess of things.” She says and unceremoniously hangs up on Robert.

*

It was a long shot, but as Robert took the train down to London, he wonders if he’ll run into Aaron. It was odd that he was once again down there and Robert wanted to know why. Chas’s words also weigh on him - he wonders if Aaron is angry at Robert.

His thoughts are cut off as he arrives to Westminster, finally deciding it was time to meet with Tate. He had sent word with a courtier ahead of him, so when he arrives, Tate is waiting for Robert in the grand foyer of the palace, smiling.

“It’s good to see you again, my lord.” He greets when Robert gets close enough to him. He outstretches his hand for Robert to shake, and then leads Robert towards the MP offices. It was a little past lunch time, and the palace was abuzz with MPs leaving for lunch and other errands. 

When they get towards the offices, the noise has died down, offices sparse. Joe opens the door to his office and gestures with his arm to let Robert into the room.

Joe gets someone to place a cup of tea for Robert when he sits down on a chair in front of Joe's desk. The bill Joe referenced sits atop his desk facing Robert. He takes a second to read through it before looking up at Joe.

“I know you want me to support your bill. But I don’t see how this could benefit me.” Robert challenges.

“I knew you would be hesitant. But I’m willing to support you if you support me” Joe says back, a glint in his eyes, and slides another paper towards Robert. 

It’s a formal letter - Tate’s Parliamentary letterhead dons the top of the paper. It’s addressed to other members of Parliament, giving support to Robert should he decide to start a campaign for Manchester Exchange. Robert looks up to see Joe smirking.

“You’re ambitious, my lord, like me. You must already know the seat for Manchester Exchange is being vacated soon enough. I imagine it’s one of the reasons you have settled up North.” Joe says continuing to smile at Robert, but it’s false. Robert doesn’t trust Joe, and he makes sure not to betray his mistrust. He smiles falsely back.

“So, what? I run, get the seat and we help each other with passing laws?” Robert asks.

“Everyone respects you. Since returning from France you’ve become quite the popular man. As a member of Parliament already, I can help put you in the right committees.” Military committees, Robert thinks. That’s really the whole reason Tate wants Robert to join.

“I’ll have to think about this.” Robert finally says, tapping at the bill that brought him into Westminster in the first place. It was promising enough, he supposes, but being married to the military agenda was not why Robert wants to have a part in politics.  At the same time, however, Robert is willing to play the long game if he has to - slowly making his way through the ranks of MP until he gets to pass the agenda he wants.

“No rush, but you do want to have a decision once the MP vacates his seat. You have a good day Lord Sugden.” Joe says sweetly, and Robert just smiles back tersely and heads to the door. Just before leaving, he hears Joe snap his fingers together, as if remembering something, “Oh before I forget - do you know Aaron Dingle?”

Robert turns back towards Joe - who is smirking at Robert - and makes no movement to indicate how Joe’s questions rattle Robert. “We served together at Verdun and the Somme in the tunnels. That’s public record.”

“That’s right! Do you two keep in contact? He’s from the North, close to Manchester, if I remember correctly.” Tate is pretending like he just thought all this up, but Robert can see right through him: this is the real reason he wanted to meet up with Robert.

“No, not really. I don’t like reliving the horrors of what happened down in the tunnels. You’d understand if you made it to France.” Winding up Joe with the fact he had not served in the Great War may be petty, but it was the only defense Robert had right now as he tries to assess this new development.

“But you gave him his pitch for Doncaster, didn’t you?” Joe sneers, Robert’s comment obviously makes him lose his cool, but makes no other reaction to Robert’s bait.

“No, the Minister did. I just persuaded him it was a good idea because I saw Aaron had submitted for it and want him to move on from the war, too.”

“Well, whatever. I was curious because I’ve had an interesting proposition from Mr. Churchill. I thought Dingle was a good fit, and he’s been cooperating with me as we work together.” Joe says, a smile forming on his face. The pretense Joe possesses makes Robert seethe more than the actual words Joe says.

“Why are you telling me this?” Robert asks, “I told you: Aaron is in the past.”

“I think his role in Mr. Churchill’s plan could be beneficial not only to me, but you as well. Why don’t you sit down and we can discuss it, hm?”

*

Robert didn't want to stay in London after his visit, electing to take the train back to Manchester immediately after leaving Westminster. His meeting with Joe buzzes in his mind as he tries to gather his thoughts. The scenery that lies beyond the train window forgotten.

An assassination on behalf of the Crown. That’s what the Secretary of State and Joe had pulled Aaron into. Some Field Marshall who has become a problem for both the Crown and the Irish Republican Army - it almost seems like a match made in hell with England and the IRA teaming up. Joe hopes that with Aaron’s cooperation, they’ll have an assassin for the Crown that they could use as they pleased. What Robert doesn’t understand is why Aaron has agreed to it and why Joe is using Aaron.

His mind is foggy with encircling thoughts and questions. What are the ramifications of this assassination? Sure, the Secretary of State and a Member of Parliament are sanctioning it, but it seems too good to be true that Aaron would get away with this scot-free. 

Does St Legers play a part? Robert thought back to the day Aaron had revealed his plan to him - how Robert thought it was odd for the seize to happen on that day. Police will be there; police that are on the McFarlene’s payroll, but also police that are actually straight and narrow. Robert’s doubts had plagued his mind since Aaron suggested it, but now...was there another reason for Aaron?

These thoughts make the train ride feel twice as long as Robert contemplates the information Joe gave him. Robert doesn’t trust him, that much was obvious given his smugness and his false pretenses. But Robert also wonders how much Joe truly knows. If he knows Robert was lying about keeping in touch with Aaron. Robert wants to stamp Joe out of existence, not only because of his arrogance but because of his potential threat he brings to Robert’s own existence within The Firm.

It is well past dusk when Robert returns back to his Manchester home. Upon entering through the front door, his butler is on Robert, “Sir! Thank goodness you’re here. There’s a man here who refuses to leave. I kept telling him you were in London but he still wanted to stay. He’s in the library.” He sounds exasperated and anxious, and he had every right to be: Robert hired him to maintain his home and he let someone into Robert’s home without much of a fight it seems.

He pushes past his butler without a word and walks straight into the library. Aaron is sitting there, smoking, without a single care in the world. Robert’s butler hovers behind Robert with an air of anxiety.

“Mr. Dingle is always welcome, even when I’m not here.” Robert says, his eyes only on Aaron. He dismisses his butler off with an absent minded wave of his hand. It’s strange to see Aaron in the setting of Robert’s other life. He’s wearing another three piece suit and it fits the leather bound books and furniture within the library. Seeing Aaron after losing it in Emmerdale and now with Robert’s newfound knowledge from Joe feels like he is seeing Aaron anew.

They continue to look at each other without uttering a word. Robert moves closer to the high-backed chair Aaron is currently sitting on. “I told your man I’m always welcome here. He didn’t seem to like that.” Aaron finally says with a slight mocking tone, once Robert gets closer to Aaron. He is close enough that the smoke of Aaron’s cigarette is all Robert can smell.

“What made you think I’d be back when I only left to London yesterday?” Robert asks. Sometimes, it feels as though Aaron knows Robert better than he knows himself, predicting things before Robert even acts upon them. 

"Mum told me you called while I was gone." Aaron evades the question easily enough. But Robert doesn't know how to take that statement: it could be the opening he needed to talk about Aaron's frequent trips to London, now that he knows why Aaron has been going down there. But just the mention of Chas reminds him he still has not spoken to Aaron since The Marquis. 

Aaron is gazing at Robert in silence, puffing away at his cigarette. Robert looks at Aaron's fingers that are holding it delicately. He licks his lips, readying himself for an apology he actually felt no remorse for. 

Aaron's eyes briefly flicker to Robert's lips as he wets them, but then gazes back to Robert unflinchingly. His eyes are deep blue in this setting, as he searches Robert's face - it was still battered from his run in at The Marquis, yellow bruises mar his face. 

"Look I-" 

“Nice work at The Marquis.” Aaron interrupts before Robert gets it out. He stubs his cigarette on an ashtray Robert had put in there but rarely used. 

"Your mum feels differently." Robert says bitterly. He is never going to win Chas over. 

"No, it was good you did that. It's all anyone is talking about. I knew you had it in you to be like us. Adam told me it was quite the sight to behold, you losing your cool. I wish I could have been there to see it meself."

A response is on Robert’s tongue, about why Aaron wasn’t there, but it isn’t a pleasant one, so he elects to say nothing. Aaron abruptly stands up and invades Robert’s space - taking hold of Robert's face in his hands.

Time feels like is stands still. Robert doesn't know what the hell is going on - Aaron has done enough non-sequiturs tonight for Robert to be at a complete loss at what was happening. Robert feels all his previous mullings of Joe and Aaron die in his brain as he registers this intoxicating new development. 

Aaron is running his thumbs across Robert's cheekbones gently, where the bruises are still lingering. The action is affectionate and Robert's skin feels inflamed as he holds his breath. 

“How did it feel? To kill that man? Steal money from an innocent bystander? To burn an entire pub to the ground?” Aaron asks, tilting Robert’s face from side to side as to examine it. His eyes are dark blue as they pierce into Robert’s. The air in the room feels tense and electric.

“What I imagine it was like to fuck that man.” Robert can’t help himself. Aaron chuckles, dropping his hands from Robert’s face - cold air rushes to his face, already missing the warmth of Aaron’s hands.

“Jealous were you?” Aaron asks cockily, a slight sneer on his face. Robert doesn’t know what to say back; Aaron would know if Robert was lying, and he doesn’t trust himself not to say something embarrassing or something he might regret. 

Aaron’s flat cap lies on the table next to the ashtray. Robert isn’t weak - he was in France the same as Aaron, and even saved his life once. He could take Aaron on if they got in a scuffle. Because the fact of the matter was this: Robert wants Aaron, and given the way Aaron has been acting since Robert got here, Robert thinks Aaron might want Robert too. He’s been touching Robert enough times to spur Robert on.

Without a second thought, Robert crashes his lips against Aaron’s urgently. Aaron tastes of smoke and Robert wants to imprint it in his mind because Aaron does nothing in response. Robert thinks back to where the cap lies, but just as Robert was about to pull away, Aaron grabs Robert’s face again and kisses back just as urgently. He shoves Robert against one of the bookcases that line the room - shelves digging into Robert’s back, but he hardly notices as he presses his body against Aaron’s. 

Robert breaks the kiss and pulls back to look at Aaron. This man, this beautiful man, has killed people and hurt others. He is working for the Crown to carry out an assassination, he is the leader of a deadly gang. And here he stands in front of Robert, desire for him evident in Aaron's eyes. It does things to Robert, and he thinks it's does things to Aaron, too. The way he asked about Robert's stunt at The Marquis. They are two halves of the same broken whole. 

Trying to find release to Robert’s conflicting feelings towards other men, he would go to the seediest places he could find to go looking for men he could sleep with. What he is feeling right now with Aaron is nothing like those times. Not even when he would manage to sweet talk Ladies into going to bed with him. Heat and desire curls in his stomach all the way to his toes. He wants to press against Aaron until they are one. 

Aaron is undoing Robert’s belt and Robert mouths at Aaron’s neck, groaning. The shelves continue to dig into Robert’s back as Robert finds purchase on Aaron's own back and trying to pull him closer. 

Aaron takes a second to stop his ministrations to grab hold of Robert's face from his neck and kiss him again. Their kisses are frantic teetering on desperate. As they keep up with their kissing, Aaron slides one of his thighs between Robert's. Robert feels all the air escape his body with that single move. 

"Fuck Aaron," Robert breathes out, feeling Aaron's erection. This feels surreal - like at any given second Robert is going to wake up and it will all have been a dream. Aaron hums in agreement before sliding his hand across Robert's chest. 

Robert felt like a live wire when he realized where Aaron’s wandering hand was going. The unbuckled belt was followed by unbuttoned trousers. Aaron sticks his hand down past Robert’s undershorts, grabbing hold of Robert’s cock. Robert chokes on a groan as Aaron works his hand. Robert could die right now and would be perfectly happy.

A perverse part of Robert wonders if Aaron did this to the other man, and it’s enough for Robert to haul Aaron back into a searing and possessive kiss. Aaron won’t want anyone else after Robert is done with him. Aaron eagerly kisses back, as his hand speeds up. This was everything Robert ever wanted and he couldn’t hold on very long, he shouts as he feels his orgasm rips through him.

Robert slumps against the bookcase in a daze. Aaron had been riding himself against Robert’s leg, and comes with a groan, kissing Robert. He half collapses on Robert, breathing heavily and Robert can’t think to save his life.

Robert hears Aaron breathing softly when he comes out from his post orgasm daze. The shelves that were digging into Robert’s back now supports the two of them as they try to regain their breath. Eventually, Aaron pushes off Robert and rummages through the pockets of his jacket. He takes out his cigarette case and a lighter, predictably. Lighting the cigarette and taking a long drag, he silently then passes it to Robert, who has slumped onto the rug. Perked up enough, Robert pushes himself up with an elbow to take the cigarette from Aaron, deliberating touching Aaron’s fingers just because he can. Aaron lies next to Robert on the floor, placing his head against Robert’s chest.

It's strange, this intimacy between them. If Robert was being honest, he’d have thought Aaron would have left as soon as his balls were empty. This feels much more intimate and exposing than sex. He’s afraid to say something that might break this quiet moment between them. But there are things that have been left unsaid and they weigh on Robert’s mind.

Robert thinks about his meeting with Joe and he wants to ask Aaron about it as they lazily pass the cigarette between the two of them. He doesn’t know how to bring it up, or if it’s even the right time to bring it up.

“I’ve wanted you since the moment you turned up in The Woolpack.” Aaron finally breaks the silence, and his words are music to Robert’s ears. He looks over to Aaron, who has his eyes closed while smoking. Robert takes the cigarette from Aaron’s fingers and kisses his lips.

“I used to imagine what it would be like to be your cigarette. The way you toy with it, it made me want to be the one between your fingers and lips.” Robert blurts, feeling emboldened by Aaron’s admission. His was much more embarrassing than Aaron’s and he can feel his face heat up. Aaron opens his eyes, a glint in them, and he gives his own kiss to Robert’s lips. 

“How are you such a soft lad when you’ve been to war?” Aaron asks. The comment makes Robert pause before saying anything.

They’ve all taken something home from France whether they wanted to or not. Robert still wakes up with night terrors, thinking someone is digging their way into his room. Admittedly, they are much less frequent since joining up with Aaron and The Firm, but they are still a presence in his life. Aaron’s comment makes Robert want to know what he brought back from France. How much he shed of himself in the mud down in the tunnels. Robert wants to know everything about Aaron - there are crisscross scars on his forearms and Robert knows they're older than France. He wants to know where they came from. 

“I guess it’s a you effect.” Robert finally says back, and Aaron huffs out a laugh. They both smell of sex, and though Robert had spent many nights on the cold hard ground in France, he won’t be doing that again while a comfortable bed awaits him in his room.

Tugging at Aaron's hand, he starts to get up from the ground. Aaron follows easily enough, as they quietly make their way up to Robert's room. He's sure his staff knows or at least heard them - they were hardly quiet. 

His staff were hired for complete discretion. But having Aaron lay down beside him felt wrong, like they were going to get caught out and be dragged down the street for the city to jeer at them.

Just like before, Aaron rests his head on Robert's chest and Robert runs his fingers through his hair. When he left for Manchester earlier, he had no idea that something like this would have happened. But now, Robert was going to milk it for all it's worth. 

"I met with Joe Tate today." Robert finally gets the courage to say. Aaron's breathing doesn't shift or change and Robert wonders if maybe he waited too long and Aaron fell asleep. 

"I figured. Let's talk about it tomorrow." Aaron says back - quiet in the darkness. 


	5. 4 - Dangerous Animals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert feels like he is slowly losing past inhibitions the more he gives himself to Aaron and The Firm. Before joining, he turned his nose at crime and underdealings. Before killing the man at The Marquis, he hated the part of him that had killed - and was responsible for the death of - so many men in France. The latest was this liberating feeling that he did not care what society thought of the fact he wanted a man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for my slightly late update. Thanks again to everyone who is reading and enjoying! I’m having a lot of fun writing this :)

_ Tap tap tap _ comes the steady sounds of picking. There’s whispers trying to be quiet and Robert can’t discern what they’re saying.  _ Tap tap tap  _ \- they’re growing louder. Getting close enough to breach his walls, smoke suffocates him.

Jolting awake in chills, Robert sees it’s still dark out. He stares at the ceiling, trying to calm his racing heart. Minutes pass by, and he hears shifting next to him. Aaron’s breathing is irregular enough that Robert knows he’s awake too. Robert holds his breath, heart still racing, and reaches out to gently clasp Aaron’s wrist. Aaron turns to face Robert, face aghast and a slight terror in his eyes. It’s the most emotion he had seen from Aaron in years and it terrifies him.

Aaron shakes off Robert’s hand and pushes himself away, getting up to sit on the side edge of the bed. Robert hesitates before getting up to sit next to Aaron, distancing himself enough to show he means no ill will. They sit in silence.

Silence and stillness has never been something Robert has been comfortable with since returning from France. It was always suspicious, or the calm before the storm, whenever there were moments of silence. Even now, Robert feels uncomfortable in this quiet darkness. Like there should be some kind of noise or movement.

Aaron shifts on the bed to be closer to Robert, body tense. He’s about to say something, before Robert places a hand on his thigh and shushes him. Robert doesn’t know what terrors plague Aaron, but it didn’t seem fair to get him to talk about it just because they happened to be awake at the same time. Of course, Robert does want to know, but he’s willing to wait until Aaron seemed more open and comfortable to talk about it.

Robert spies a gun sitting on the nightstand. He hadn’t noticed it before, but he knew it belonged to Aaron, hidden in a shoulder holster underneath his jacket. He hadn’t realized it, but of course Aaron was armed, razor blades can’t do everything. Robert hadn’t held a gun since his time in France, and looking at it in the darkness, Robert quietly wondered what it would feel like to hold one again. 

Instead of giving life to those thoughts, Robert takes a risk and again grabs hold of Aaron’s wrist. Gently tugging Aaron with him, they lay back down to await the breaking of dawn. When the light starts to peek out of the edges of the heavy curtains, Robert rolls out of bed and pulls his dressing gown on, leaving Aaron still asleep. He wanders downstairs into his dining room, where his staff are preparing his breakfast. There’s only one place setting.

“Put another setting out.” Robert tells his butler when he notices him in the room.

“I wasn’t sure Mr. Dingle was still here. We hadn’t prepared a room for him.” He apologizes.

“Well he did.” Robert replies, and the understanding dawns on the man’s face. It's strange - before yesterday, Robert was so careful about hiding this part of himself, and now, here he is practically announcing to his household about sleeping with another man.

His butler leaves, awkward, but knowing better than to betray his feelings on the matter to Robert. Taking a seat at the head of the table, he opens one of the newspapers that had been placed on there. Joe Tate got one thing right: Robert knew that the Manchester Exchange MP was getting ready to retire. He had been diligent in reading all sorts of news publications that Manchester produced so he could get a handle on the events happening in the city. Two additional papers laid on the table to be read after the one Robert was currently skimming.

A servant sets another plate whilst he’s reading, and something catches his eye to make him look up from the paper. Aaron is standing at the doorway of the room looking at Robert with his ever watchful eye. He’s wearing the dressing gown Robert had laid out when he left the room. His hair is mussed and free of the macassar oil that normally keeps his hair together. It fills Robert with joy to see this version of Aaron. He places his paper down when Aaron makes his way towards Robert. He presses a very quick - blink and you miss it - hand against the back of Robert’s neck on his way to his seat. They exchange quiet good mornings, but don’t speak again until they are served their meal and the servants leave them in the room by themselves.

“So? Tate?” Robert prompts, breaking a piece of bread and popping it into his mouth. He chooses to go this route instead of talking about what happened in the middle of the night. They aren’t like that...yet. Aaron shifts in his seat, grabbing a piece of the bread Robert had been munching on. He’s about to speak when he’s interrupted by Robert’s butler striding back into the dining room.

“A telephone call for you.” Robert’s butler says tonelessly.

“Right.” Robert slowly says, not letting the disappointment be evident in his voice, “I’ll go take it.”

“Not for you, my lord. For Mr. Dingle.” He doesn’t look at Aaron in the eyes as he says it, choosing to look at the wall behind Aaron. Aaron gets up, and before following him out of the room, he leans over and gives Robert a firm kiss. When they break apart, Aaron gives the butler an unwavering challenging look. He stalks out as Aaron strolls out with an air of satisfaction.

Robert chuckles to himself at the display, turning back to the paper, but his mind is hardly on it. He feels like he is slowly losing past inhibitions the more he gives himself to Aaron and The Firm. Before joining, he turned his nose at crime and underdealings. Before killing the man at The Marquis, he hated the part of him that had killed - and was responsible for the death of - so many men in France. The latest was this liberating feeling that he did not care what society thought of the fact he wanted a man. Now that he has had Aaron, he knows he’ll never give it up, consequences be damned.

Aaron returns with a scowl on his face after a few minutes pass. He doesn’t say anything at first, just angrily stabs his food. Robert continues to read the paper, but shoots a few side glances toward the other man.

“That was Liv. I have to get back now.” Aaron abruptly gets up.

“You what? Now?” Robert asks, dropping the paper and stumbling out of his seat in haste. He had been hoping he could convince Aaron to go back upstairs after they were done eating and spend the day in bed. Fantasy aside, Robert also thought he would finally get information about Tate.

“Yes. Thanks for breakfast and all.” Aaron is already halfway out of the room as he says it, Robert rushing to keep up.

“Hang on, aren't you going to at least tell me what's going on?" Robert stops Aaron on the stairs. A couple of servants have stopped to stare at them. Aaron gives Robert a look, before continuing up the stairs without answering. Robert has to half run to just keep up with the speed Aaron is going. 

"Ross Barton." Aaron says once they're in Robert's room. The bed has been made while they were downstairs and Aaron's clothes are neatly folded atop the bed. The gun still sits on the nightstand.

"Eh?" 

Aaron finally takes a second to stop his flitting about and takes a seat on the edge of the bed - reminiscent of their earlier moment like this. Robert sits gingerly next to him, grateful for Aaron's sudden subduedness. 

"That's Pete's brother, right?" Robert questions, though he thinks he's right. He vaguely remembers Pete talking about him and his other brother Finn. Ross didn't volunteer like the tunnelers, he was conscripted and assigned a different job, if Robert remembers correctly. He doesn't recall meeting him nor Finn when he had met the members of The Firm. 

"Yeah. He's not one of us. Since France, he's been doing his own thing. One of those things is stealing from McFarlane's bookies at Doncaster." Aaron rubs one of his eyes as he talks. "Now Gary thinks we have had a hand in it. Liv overheard some of his men talking about it." 

The admission leaves Robert slightly stunned. In all that has happened in recent times, the McFarlanes were last on Robert's mind. Aaron has been careful about the Legers plans, he and Robert the only two thus far that know about it. A thorn of this size could spell out trouble for that plan and understanding slots into place the reason Aaron was so upset when he came back. To other members of The Firm, they might think it could uncover the fixed races, but bad blood of this nature could ruin the Legers takeover. 

Aaron is saying something else, but Robert is only half listening as Aaron sheds his dressing gown and starts to put on his folded clothes. There are more scars criss-crossing his torso, they too look older than France. As Aaron is dressing, the gun catches Robert's eye again. When Aaron shrugs his shoulder holster on, Robert gets up, picks up the gun and places it into the holster. He smooths Aaron’s shoulders and takes a step back to admire Aaron.

“I’m going with you.” Robert decides, seeing Aaron all dressed up. He rushes to his wardrobe to throw on clothes. This time Aaron watches him dress.

They walk down the stairs together and Robert informs his staff he will be gone for a few days. They all eye Aaron uneasily, but nod their heads in respect. A car is waiting for them and it takes them to the train station. 

They're sat in a private cart that Robert always charters when he goes to Emmerdale or London. It's silent for a while, both of them contemplating this turn of events, before Aaron shifts and looks seriously at Robert, “Tate is not a new acquaintance. I’ve known him for many years.” Robert leans forward in anticipation - he had not been expecting this.

“He and our Debbie were engaged at one point, before he was an MP. Before France, he broke it off and left her heartbroken. It was Cain and me who told him to finish it with her. He didn’t deserve her and Cain didn’t want some posh boy to join the family. Debbie doesn’t know.” Aaron explains softly, but it only serves to irritate Robert.

“So...what? You’re going to kill a man out a sense of guilt to your cousin?” Robert demands. It’s not what he was expecting if he was being honest. It seemed too flimsy and unsatisfying.

“It’s not like that. Tate, he knows too much. Debbie thought he would join us after they got married and told him things. He’s using that knowledge now to his advantage. But make no mistake, after this job is done, Tate is dead.” Aaron has no trace of emotion as he says those words. 

Because it's a private cart, and because hearing Aaron saying he's eventually going to kill Tate, Robert has to kiss him for that. As they part, Robert leans back on his seat and gives Aaron's arm a gentle squeeze, “Good.”

*

They talk in the train about what the best course of action would be to settle this misunderstanding. The bare bones of a plan is reached, and it makes the train ride go faster and before Robert knows it, they're back in Emmerdale. The first stop they go to is not the Dingle gambling den, like Robert thought they would go. Instead, Aaron directs the driver to go to the laundry center. 

The laundry center of Emmerdale is bustling with all sorts of people, getting ready for the Doncaster races. It’s the third week Monaghan Boy will be racing, and everyone is abuzz with excitement about the chances of him winning again. 

They go to part of the center where suits line the walls, laundered and starched. Aaron turns to Robert suddenly, “Before anything happens, don’t say anything.”

Robert furrows his eyebrows but nods, trusting whatever Aaron is planning. They walk pass the suits, and Aaron stops in front of one of them, reading the tag that hangs from the sleeve.

“That’s my suit.” A terse voice says and Robert looks to see an older gentleman looking at them; a large entourage of men stand behind him.

“I know. For today’s races?” Aaron says with a slight smile. It was disarming to see him actually be polite to someone and not antagonizing or winding them up.

“Looking to be invited, boy? I don’t like it when people fix races without my permission.” This is Gary McFarlane, Robert cottons on, though he had a sneaking suspicion.

“No fixings, just good luck and some magic on our side.” Aaron responds easily enough, shooting one of the Chinese men a wry smile. The man cowers but nods eagerly to Gary.

“You and your gypsy magic is not going to be tolerated at my racetrack, you hear?” Gary says in a raised voice, pointing a finger in Aaron’s face. Now Robert understands why Aaron said not to say anything - he feels the need to butt in because of the haughty way McFarlane is acting. But he resolutely says nothing, like Aaron commanded.

Some of the workers of the district are huddling around this altercation, a nervous energy in the air. Some of the men behind McFarlane shuffle and place their hands no doubt on the guns hidden beneath their jackets.

“Now now, we’re all friends here. I come in peace.” Aaron puts his hands up, trying to show no ill intent. 

“‘Peace’ he says. When his own kin is stealing from my bookies.” McFarlane scoffs, throwing his head back towards the men behind him. They all murmur in disgust.

“Let me handle Ross, and I can show you how a friendship could benefit the both of us.” Aaron proposes. 

McFarlane scoffs again but looks at the two of them in contemplation. "Get it fixed. And don't you dare step foot at my racecourse before then." He finally decides, grabbing his suit and sweeping out of the center. 

*

After speaking with McFarlane they finally go to the gambling den. Liv and Adam are on Aaron the second he walks through the doors, and he takes them to the office to talk. Adam looks a little uneasy at first, hearing what Aaron and Robert are planning to do, especially to his own brother, but decide it's the best course of action to keep The Firm in good graces. 

They make it to Doncaster before the race starts. Adam, Liv, and Pete split up from Aaron and Robert when they arrive, heading down towards the racecourse where the bookies are located. 

Aaron walks behind Robert as they make their way through throngs of people stuffed in a narrow hallway. When they make it to the end of the hall, Robert introduces himself as the son of Earl Sugden and they make it through without a second hesitation.

The opened door reveals a ballroom in the style of rococo. A golden fan vault etched the ceiling of the room, its center hangs a grandoise chandelier. The gold from the vault ribs down the white walls with a stunning contrast. It’s a little gaudy for Robert’s tastes, but it was interesting to see the dichotomy between the rooms outside of this extravagant ballroom. 

Women were on one edge of the room, laughing and talking with each other. Men on the other side, smoking and conducting business. The men and women who decided to mingle with one another were dancing in the middle of the room. Gary McFarlane is sat at a table, an elegant woman on his side and another man on his other side. He spots Robert and Aaron immediately, raising a pint of beer upwards towards them.

“Surprise to see the likes of you here, I thought I made myself clear that you weren't welcomed here. Lied to get in?” McFarlane smirks when they reach his table.

"Summat like that." Aaron evades. His eyes shift towards the entrance of the ballroom and smiles, "You're about to find out why we're here."

He leaves the table back to the entrance, and Robert follows him. The man who had let them in earlier is now accompanied by two coppers. They're stopping Adam, Liv, and Pete from coming in. 

"It's alright, our men needed to give me something." Robert placates, and the two coppers hesitate before leaving them. 

Adam hands a bag to Aaron. He gets Robert’s attention, to uncurl his fist and revealing a bloodied piece of flesh. Robert takes a step back in shock. He looks at Adam wide eyed.

“Had to take Ross’s ear off to remind him what happens when you mess with us. Used your favorite method.” Adam says, tipping his head to show his bloodied flat cap. Robert reaches towards the ear, plan forming in his head, and takes it from Adam. He winks at Robert before scarping off with Pete and Liv.

Aaron is already at McFarlane’s table by the time Robert takes the ear from Adam, rushing to join them. 

“What’d I tell ya?” Aaron dumps the contents of the bag onto McFarlane’s table. Chalk, pound notes, guns, all fall out of the bag. “Your bookies don’t know how to protect themselves and you keep getting robbed by Ross and his wayward people.”

“Stealing from your own kin, or getting him to steal and then hand them over so you look like some kind of hero? These goods don’t mean anything.” McFarlane looks at the good unimpressed. He thinks Aaron and Robert are trying to pull the wool over his eyes. They are - but not for the reason McFarlane thinks.

“Yes it does. It means we mean business.” Robert butts in, placing the bloodied ear onto the table next to the reclaimed goods. The woman sitting next to McFarlane lets out a shriek that garners some of the attention of the ball. Quickly, she stumbles out of her chair and leaves.

“Women, eh?” McFarlane chuckles to the onlookers nearest him. He throws a napkin on top of the ear before anyone else notices it. His blase comment is enough to placate the people, and they go back to their own conversations. Immediately after their attention is gone, McFarlane's face drops from the false smiling to one of annoyance.

“You’re getting sloppy. I will handle Ross, and make sure your bookies are protected from anyone else who thinks they can steal from you.” Aaron proposes, sitting himself on the chair that the woman was sitting on.

“You obviously want something else in return.” McFarlane says through clenched teeth. “A legal pitch?”

“He’s already has one of those. Try again.” Robert feels smug as he digs the knife a little deeper. Negotiating was something Robert always excelled at.

“How-?” McFarlane looks confused, and it fuels Robert to press on.

“Oh didn’t I introduce myself? I’m Lord Sugden.” Robert smirks, enjoying the look of disbelief that crosses the man’s face. Aaron looks at Robert with a mirrored smirk. “We want ten percent of your earnings per race for our protection. Or you can keep your bookies getting robbed.”

McFarlane looks at the man sitting next to him,a silent conversation passing through their faces. "Talk to my accountant, I'm going to find my woman." McFarlane finally decides, nodding towards the man and following the way the woman had stumbled out of the ballroom. 

*

By the time Aaron and Robert are done with negotiations and make it back to town, The Woolpack is filled with celebrations. Monaghan Boy won for the third time and emotions are running high. Robert knows next week, Monaghan Boy will finally lose, and The Firm will be hauling in a large sum plus the addition of Gary’s generous present. It feels intoxicating - this power.

As they walk through the doors, people start clapping, no doubt because of Aaron’s role with the powder trick. Robert revels in the applause by proxy. Members of The Firm are sat in a booth clapping for an entirely different reason. Aaron and Robert make their way towards Dingles and Bartons, and they all look at Aaron expectantly. 

“Ten percent of earnings.” Aaron announces, and everyone hoots in disbelief and jubilation. 

“Well done, mate!” Adam whoops and slaps Aaron on the back. Even Chas is happy, raising her drink towards him with a wry smile. If they knew that eventually Aaron will be double crossing McFarlane, Robert doubts they would be this excited.

“It was all Robert. Who knew he was such a negotiator?” Aaron says with a quick wink to Robert. The group starts congratulating Robert, much more at ease with him than when he had first met them. When you burn down a pub, steal money and get a cut of all earnings at Doncaster all for The Firm, people start to warm to you. Robert feels pride fill his body with members of The Firm huddle around him.

The rest of the night continues with celebrations - a few Dingles buy Robert scotch of all kinds. Other people outside The Firm also buy Aaron drinks, and there is laughter and music throughout the night. When punters begin to peter out onto the streets, Aaron catches Robert’s eye and jerks his head towards the front. 

He follows Aaron out the pub, down the street and into one of the townhouses that flank Cain's yard. It's set up much like the sitting room behind the gambling den - a lacking of personal touch and even inhabitation. But Robert pays it no mind as Aaron takes him upstairs into a bedroom. 

As they lay spent on the bed, Robert absentmindedly traces the scars along Aaron's torso. The events of the last few days have had Robert on a high he would never tire of. He feels Aaron press a kiss to his shoulder and it bolsters his high. The pieces of power were starting to fall into place and it was exciting. 


	6. 5 - Abattoir Blues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert is hesitant to admit the truth. Which is silly, he knows, because they used to trade intimate secrets down in the tunnels. It feels different in this setting though - trading secrets during war is what keeps a person’s humanity and sanity. They’ve not talked about what they are. If they’re just mates helping each other through trauma and stress. Or, Robert faintly hopes, if this was something much more than that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, thank you again to the lovely people reading this fic!  
> Small warning: There is violence in the first scene.

There’s a groaning echoing in the abandoned slaughterhouse. It smells rank and the air is clammy - Robert’s skin feels saturated by the stench of the place. As if the place will infect Robert the longer he stays here.

Adam, Liv, Aaron, Robert, and a few other members of The Firm all stand in front of a groaning tied up Ross Barton. McFarlane had sent the purse of the earnings from last week’s Doncaster race, with the promise of sending next week’s earnings. To repay him, Aaron had told everyone he was going to take care of Ross once and for all, and to remind The Firm and anyone outside of it never to fuck him over. Adam had been hesitant at first - he was more than okay with cutting off his own kin’s ear in retribution, but the ominous threat Aaron made left a few Bartons uneasy.

Still, here he was standing alongside Liv and Robert as Aaron prepared to dole out his punishment. Robert felt a thrill of excitement over seeing Aaron like this. There was a reason he’s the leader of The Firm, and Robert knew he was about to witness that reason.

Aaron removes his jacket and lays it on the back of another chair, revealing the gun in his shoulder holster. He sits down in front of Ross, grabbing hold of his chin. For a brief moment, that’s all that happens - Aaron staring at Ross, who looks back unflinchingly. “You’re not sorry.” Aaron says, with a disgusted sneer.

“No.” Ross seethes, “I’d do it again, ya arrogant bastard.”

Suddenly, out of nowhere, Aaron shoots out from his chair, pulling Ross up from the lapels of an old wrinkled jacket. He tilts his head back and gives Ross a headbutt, sending him tumbling to the ground, nose broken. He begins to repeatedly kick his gut, an unpleasant noise coming out from Ross’s mouth as he receives blow after blow. Aaron drops to his knees and picks up Ross’s shoulder and then begins to start punching in his face. At one point, Ross chokes out a mouth full of blood. The blows Aaron administers are relentless and don’t look like they’re losing stamina any time soon. 

There are only two sounds that reverberate through the slaughterhouse: Ross's torturous cries and the impact of Aaron's fists to Ross's body. The onlookers all hold their breathe, watching the flurry of attack with silence. Aaron gets to his feet, pulling Ross up by the shoulder, and reaches up to his hat. Just as he was about to take it off, Ross finally yields, too much of a coward for this next round of attack.

“Stop, stop!” Ross finally chokes out. “‘M sorry. I won’t betray ya again.”

“You tried to take something from me. Now I take something back.” Aaron leans down to say in Ross’s disfigured ear. It was gruesome to look at, when Robert first saw him, but now, it was the safest place to look. His face has been beaten into an unrecognizable mess. Aaron unholsters the gun from his shoulder holster and begins to pistol whip Ross’s face. Liv turns away, pressing her hand against Robert’s arm in support. Robert continues to watch and is entranced by the cold blooded nature Aaron is displaying. 

“That’s enough, don’t you think?” Adam finally steps forward, and takes the gun from Aaron’s hand, its handle all bloodied. Robert is surprised it took this long for Adam to intervene. Aaron lets Adam take the gun, but pushes him aside, and this time, he does take off his cap.

“Your ear was taken as proof we are not kin. Your finger will be taken as proof to anyone who thinks they can double cross us.” Aaron says, pushing the fabric back from the cap to reveal the razors. He grabs hold of Ross’s hand, and pushes a razor against the skin between Ross’s index finger and palm.

Ross lets out a blood chilling scream as Aaron takes the razor deeper and proceeds to cut it off. Liv is making a face of utter discomfort, eyes squeezed shut, and Robert places a hand on her shoulder in a comforting manner. She’s still holding onto Robert’s arm, a vice-like grip. Even Adam looks like he might be ill at the scene. Only Robert watches on with morbid fascination. With one last prolonged scream, Aaron severs the finger clean off. Ross crumples to the floor, weeping.

“You’re right. That’s enough.” Aaron says, handing the finger to Adam before walking away from the pathetic mess Ross has become. 

*

A few days later, Aaron and Robert are holed up in Aaron’s office at Dingle Company Limited. Ross was left at the slaughterhouse half dead - a poignant metaphor - and found by the police earlier today. They knew it was Firm related, but the coppers that are firmly on their payroll rule it as a random attack, and leave it at that.

Aaron takes out a tobacco tin, and begins rolling his own cigarette. Aaron had been in a good mood since that day with Ross; taking the time to roll his own cigarettes and even crack a few jokes with people. When he’s done placing the tobacco into the filter, he rolls it, and brings the cigarette to his lips and licks the paper closed, looking at Robert the entire time.

“Cheeky little shit.” Robert chuckles, knowing exactly what Aaron’s doing. It’s bad enough he had to say something so embarrassing, and now here Aaron was teasing him over it. He leans over to take the cigarette from Aaron’s hand and press a kiss to his mouth. They pull away when there’s a throat clearing coming for the door of the office. 

“I might have known.” Chas says with a disapproving frown. Aaron's office has storefront windows that line the wall into the bullpen and other occupants in the bullpen no doubt saw Aaron and Robert's flirtatious exchange. Robert straightens his back but doesn’t move away from Aaron’s space. “Not enough that you have sold our business to some blue blooded man, you have to give him your body, too.”

“What I do in my own personal life is none of your damn business.” Aaron snaps in a voice that brokers no arguments. 

“Fine. That’s not why I came in here, anyway. Did enjoy almost killing your own kin?” She asks, crossing her arms.

“He’s not kin. And he got what he deserved.” Aaron says, finally lighting the homemade cigarette.

“Liv is in a right state. You never should have let her go with you.” Chas comes into the office, closing the door behind her.

“If she wants to one day take over, she’s going to have to grow up.” Aaron replies, passing his cigarette to Robert. Chas watches as he takes the cigarette from Aaron’s hand, and takes a long drag and blowing smoke right in her direction. 

“You are joking me.” Chas says. “She’s only sixteen, I don’t recall you enduring anything like that at that age.”

As soon as the words are out of her mouth, regret passes across Chas’s face. Aaron tenses up, and abruptly stands up. “What did you just say?”

“Aaron, no. I - she shouldn’t have to go through the same stuff you went through in order for her to be like you.” Chas flounders, and Robert hasn’t the faintest idea of what was going on right now. He watches their exchange with a mild sense of irritation that he’s obviously missing something extremely important. 

There’s a knock at the door, and Belle thankfully interrupts the tense conversation by waltzing into the office, “You have a call Robert.” She announces, and Robert could not be more grateful for her interruption. He mutters a soft ‘excuse me’, and walks out to the bullpen of the den. It’s deserted because it’s Saturday, racing day. Monaghan Boy is set to race for the final time, and the entire town has placed bets on him.

“This is Robert Sugden.” Robert answers the phone Belle holds out to him, and she wanders off, wise enough not to listen to his conversation.

“I’m sorry, my lord. I wouldn’t call if it wasn’t absolutely necessary.” It was Robert’s butler, his voice heavy with solemnity.

“What is it?” Robert demands, irritated at his butler’s audacity of calling into Emmerdale.

“I received a distressing call from your sister just now. Your father, Earl Sugden, died last night from a heart attack.” If his butler is saying anything, it fades away as Robert processes his butler’s words.

Jack Sugden always seemed immortal, the figure who would be a constant reminder of Robert’s failures as a son. To be the constant disappointment of Jack’s aristocratic expectations. It was strange, Robert had left that world behind when he joined The Firm. He had not seen his father since the day he returned from Emmerdale and announced he was leaving Beckendale for good. And now...he was dead. The news is neither numbing nor comforting. It just...was.

Andy has now become Earl Sugden of Beckendale, and that left Robert without anything. He was no longer ‘son of Earl Sugden’, he was just the brother of an Earl. Still, he would be addressed as ‘Lord’ to people who care about titles and such, but that was all that was left for Robert.

There’s commotion that snaps Robert out of his thoughts. A mob of people outside the den are shouting and trying to get into the bullpen. Without saying a word to his butler, Robert hangs up the phone.

“Monaghan Boy lost!” Someone shouts, and it clicks. Dingles try to placate the angry mob, as they demand to know why the powder trick didn’t work this time around. 

Aaron and Chas walk out from his office, and everyone stops their shouting to look expectantly at the man who runs the show. Aaron still looks upset by whatever it was he and Chas had been talking about it, but Robert only notices it because of the amount of time he has spent with him lately. Otherwise, Aaron hides it extremely well. He coolly looks at every single person standing in the bullpen, and gives the most apathetic shrug Robert’s ever seen.

“Guess it wasn’t magic that was making Monaghan Boy win.” Aaron says once everyone settles down. That’s all he says, before sweeping back into his office, everyone in the den deflating, knowing they all have been duped. 

Knowing there was nothing they could do, especially since talk has spread about Ross’s mauling, they shuffle out of the bullpen all a little poorer and wiser than before. Robert can’t help but laugh at the way everyone seemed resigned to their fate.

Still, the news of Jack makes his stomach sink in nerves. He had been looking forward to the day Monaghan Boy lost, and yet all he can think about is Jack. A couple of Dingles go down to the Woolpack to buy bottles and bottles of liquor and they all celebrate in the gambling den. 

Liv and Chas count the earnings of bets placed on Monaghan Boy that day and they pull in a staggering 2500 pounds. Plus whatever Doncaster had won that day, McFarlane will be sending their purse. Today was the highest amount of money Dingle Company Limited has made in a single day, and everyone part of The Firm were ecstatic. Even the Bartons, who were still a little upset over Aaron’s treatment of Ross, were celebrating their earnings. Anything can be forgiven at the right price, Robert thinks bitterly. 

“It’s only up from here.” Someone shouts, and everyone agrees, cheering and laughing. Robert goes along with everyone’s festivities and excitement, but his mood feels muted and all he can think about is Jack. Aaron shoots Robert a few looks throughout the celebration, but doesn’t approach nor say anything to him. Robert supposes he should be thankful for the distance, not wanting to talk about the reason for his mood. 

*

“Thought you’d be happier.” Aaron remarks casually when they retire to his bedroom, but Robert knows he’s been waiting to say that once they were alone. Aaron is sneaky like that, Robert thinks fondly to himself, before remembering the reason for his subdued mood.

“I am.” Robert says, and he is - about Monaghan Boy. Truth is, he’s upset he can’t be as happy as he thought he would be when he first heard about this scheme. Jack Sugden always finds a way to ruin Robert’s moods, even in death. The amount of money that now sits in the Dingle Company Limited vaults has made everyone in The Firm happy, but unfortunately does little for Robert’s mood.

“If this is about me mum...don’t pay her any mind. I rarely do.” Aaron tries to comfort Robert.

“I already know I’m never going to be in Chas’s good graces.” Robert quirks a smile. Before, that comment would have unsettled him. But now, now that Robert has so much at his fingertips, it hardly matters. Aaron gives Robert a skeptical look, but says nothing, unbuttoning his shirt.

Robert is hesitant to admit the truth. Which is silly, he knows, because they used to trade intimate secrets down in the tunnels. It feels different in this setting though - trading secrets during war is what keeps a person’s humanity and sanity. They’ve not talked about what they are. If they’re just mates helping each other through trauma and stress. Or, Robert faintly hopes, if this was something much more than that. The only indication Robert has ever gotten about Aaron’s feelings was that first night they fucked, when he admitted to Robert he wanted him since Robert joined up.

Talking about the death of Jack feels like it could be a mistake. Revealing how Robert feels is more intimate than anything they’ve done before. More than when they cuddle post coital, or have sex. This is about opening up and actually exposing the fundamentals of who you are. But if there was something Robert has learned about whatever this relationship is, it’s the fact Robert’s risks usually rewards him. He’s the one who first kissed Aaron, who threw caution to the wind and didn’t care what his posh staff thought of them, who kissed Aaron in the middle of the day in the Dingle gambling den. If Robert wanted more, he knew opening up could be a step in the right direction.

Heaving a sigh, Robert reaches out towards Aaron, who easily slots himself between Robert’s arms. “That phone call earlier...I found out my dad died.”

Aaron says nothing at first, he shifts a little to look at Robert thoughtfully. He knows Robert’s has always had a tenuous relationship with his father. Robert thinks back to the first tunnel explosion, when Aaron and Robert properly spoke to each other. So much has happened since then, to the point that Robert doesn’t even recognize that naive person.

“I’m sorry.” Aaron finally says.

“Don’t be. He and I hadn’t gotten along in years, even when I came back from France. I think-” Robert chokes off, his voice betraying emotions he doesn’t actually feel. “I think I’m okay with his death. Just a shame Andy is now the Earl of Beckendale.” Robert admits bitterly as Aaron cards his fingers through his hair. Robert will never tire of this affectionate person he sees in Aaron. Ross’s cries of agony still linger in Robert’s mind even days later, and yet here Aaron is being soft with Robert.

“Do you still want the title?” Aaron questions.

Robert pauses before answering. He has spent years being bitter towards the fact Andy stole the title from him, he’s not sure if it’s just a knee-jerk reaction to continue to be bitter. Still, it was more than satisfying seeing McFarlane’s face drop when he realized Aaron has friends in high places. It doesn’t feel like he can play that card anymore. “No. I’m quite happy with what I have now.” Robert ultimately decides. 

Aaron nods at the answer but says nothing. He’s still absent-mindedly playing Robert’s hair, but it’s as though he’s on a different planet. “I killed my dad.” Aaron quietly says, as if still on whatever plane of existence he’s on. Robert carefully tries not to react to that revelation. He knew there was something deeper to Liv’s comment when they talked briefly about her and Aaron’s father. Robert will admit this was not at all what he imagined it would be. Of course, after what happened with Ross, it shouldn't come as too much of a surprise.

“Why?” Robert asks, not a trace of judgement in his voice.

Aaron removes his fingers from Robert’s hair and shifts away from him.

“Sorry. You don’t have to tell me.” Robert quickly amends, seeing the discomfort etched on Aaron’s face.

“No, I want to. I just don’t know how to tell you.” Aaron admits after a few beats of silence. He sits down on the edge of the bed, eyes fixated on something on the floor. Robert goes to sit down next to him, placing a hand on Aaron’s thigh. Aaron covers Robert’s hand with his own, and they stay like that for a while, Robert waiting patiently. “Gordon was the first person I ever killed. It was before I went to France.” He says, his statement corroborating what Liv had told Robert. It was comforting when Aaron played with his hair, so he decides to run his fingers through Aaron’s own hair. It was stiff from the masaccar oil, but he still runs through it, the curls breaking from the oil.

“I lived with him for years, before I found my mum. He hated her because of her gypsy side and for abandoning me with him. He pretended to be a posh man, like Tate. Pretended to be better than what he actually was. Being a father without a wife was a damning thing to him. So he took it out on me.” Aaron pauses, lost in his memories. Robert feels uneasy, not sure what Aaron is going to reveal next, but anxious nonetheless.

“He raped me.” There is note a trace of emotion in Aaron’s voice, but Robert can’t help but start at that piece of information. “It started when I was eight, and it stopped when finally I clubbed him to death with a gun he had laying around. I was sixteen.” Suddenly, Chas and Aaron’s exchange clicks into place, understanding dawning on him why Aaron got so upset at Chas. How could she have been so careless?

“I found my family shortly after I killed Gordon. I had a hard time coping, especially when I joined The Firm. Me uncle Cain was our leader at the time.” Aaron recalls softly. “They didn’t know when they handed the flat cap to me, they were handing a means of hurting myself.” Aaron shrugs off the unbuttoned shirt to reveal all the scars that lines his torso and forearms.

Robert takes one of Aaron’s arms and presses his lips along the scars. “Now you use it to punish the people who wrong you.”

Aaron huffs out a slight laugh, but gives a nod. Robert thought Aaron’s night terrors were the result of France, like Robert’s. But listening to Aaron recount the horrifying experiences he had endured because of his own father, Robert understands now. Why he doesn’t like to be touched in the middle of the night, why he has a chip on his shoulder and his desire to rise above what he’s been dealt in life. If Aaron’s dad were still alive, Robert would have killed him himself, ripping apart the man who dared to hurt Aaron.

As the evening progresses into night, and Robert is thrusting into Aaron and Aaron moaning below him, he knows they’ll probably never talk about defining what their relationship means. But that’s okay, Robert supposes. What they have revealed to each other tonight has cemented their bond to a higher level than anyone could have. 

*

“Will you go to the funeral?” Aaron asks one morning, buttoning up a shirt. It had been a week since the death of Jack, and funeral preparations had started.

Robert is still in bed watching as Aaron gets dressed for the day. He churns the question in his head, thinking about seeing his brother and sister again in Beckendale. “No. I don’t think I want to.”

“Tate might be there.” Aaron points out.

His butler has sent a few messages down to the gambling den - messages from old acquaintances expressing their sympathies. Joe Tate has sent two: one asking if Robert has considered his offer, and the second offering condolences. Robert thinks Aaron may be right, and a meeting could prove to be beneficial especially with Aaron’s support.

“Perhaps I should go.” Robert agrees thoughtfully, looking up at Aaron. “Don’t want to leave ya, though.”

“Would be good to be shot of you for a few days.” Aaron says with a slight smile. “Think it might be time to tell everyone about the Stakes.”

September has reared its head a few days ago, and it was only a matter of time before the Stakes were here. Selfishly, Robert doesn’t want anyone to know because he wanted to share this only with Aaron. Realistically, he knows they need to know so they can prepare for the takeover.

Robert kisses Aaron in front of all the Dingles before he leaves, and as he sits on the train on his way to Beckendale, Robert reckons he’s glad he’s not going to be there when Aaron tells everyone about the Stakes. He has gotten bold in front of the people part of The Firm, but he knows that Chas and others will never be comfortable with his involvement. He doesn’t need that kind of stress, what he needs is to focus on becoming Lord Robert again, especially now that he will face Andy and Victoria again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [winged_fool](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winged_Fool/pseuds/Winged_Fool)has been writing a ton of dark malex fics and I feel this chapter was inspired by her writing 😅 I probably sound like a broken record, but thanks again for everyone's support! We are approaching the end, two more chapters after this one.


	7. 6 - Lazarus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is this what his life could be from now on? A dichotomy between a gang member, a potential member of Parliament, and the son and brother of an Earl? Only a week earlier, Robert stood and watched as Aaron beat a person half to death, and now here he was sitting in his family's estate. The layers of who he has to be sounds exhausting, but Robert hadn't really thought about the different faces he would have to have before he embarked on all this. Truth was, being here has brought some doubt on the choices he's made. Joining The Firm was to be free from the world he had grown up in and free from Jack. But now with Jack gone and sitting in the library of Beckendale with Vic and Andy, Robert wondered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thanks for all the lovely comments! I got a lot of really nice ones the last chapter and it made me so happy! You guys make writing this so much easier and I'm glad you're enjoying it! ^_^ And now, without further ado: the penultimate chapter.

Robert forgot how opulent the grand foyer of Beckendale was. It wasn’t gaudy like the ballroom at Doncaster, but furnished in a tasteful way that made Robert think of Sarah. They were often the only two that would sit in the foyer, retreating here after finishing breakfast with the rest of the Sugdens. Robert’s heart pangs for time loss, and regret, but he quickly tries to stomp it down as he makes his way further into the home, a fake smile plastered on his face.

A large hand woven rug lies beneath the feet of guests paying respects to Jack Sugden. But it looked less like a wake and more like the parties Jack used to throw before the war.The black suit he wears feels suffocating - he hadn’t worn a suit of this expense since the party Jack threw when Robert had returned from France. It was odd to think that the last time Robert had been to a Beckendale party was for his gallantry in the war. Celebrating the fact that he was a Major, and was instrumental in the battlefield.

People had given him looks of adoration then, and now they are giving him sympathetic looks. More than half the people he sees he does not recognize, but everyone seems to recognize him.

The grand foyer abuts the drawing room where most of the guests are socializing. The funeral will be later in the evening, and Robert knows a great majority present will not attend. Robert immediately spots Joe Tate speaking to several other members of Parliament. He ducks away before Tate catches his eye, but he smirks as he tries to leave without Tate seeing him. It was comforting to know this trip down to Beckendale wouldn't be a complete loss. 

“Robert!” A voice shouts, and Robert turns to see Victoria rush towards him. No doubt Tate hears her, but Robert doesn't focus on that as he watches his sister come towards him. She’s wearing black from head to toe: a black veil frames her head, a black dress whose sleeves cover her arms, and she’s adorned in black jewelry. She’s the perfect image of a daughter in mourning. 

“Hello Vic.” Robert says when she gets close enough to him. She launches herself into Robert’s body, and lets out a soft sob.

“I’m so happy to see you, Rob.” Vic says into Robert’s chest, clutching onto his body. He envelopes her into a hug, and they stand like that for awhile, mourning the reason why Robert is even here.

They pull away from each other, and Robert can see how distraught Victoria is, it’s written on her face. Her eyes are puffy and red, her face is slightly pale under the rouge that tries to make her face look more alive. 

There’s a string quartet playing hymnals Robert vaguely remembers from his early years spent at the Beckendale church. Vic stands next to him and grabs his hand, the pair of them silently watching the performance. A few guests walk pass them and give a quick offer of condolences and move on.

Tate finally catches Robert’s eye, and saunters his way over to the two siblings. He grabs a flute of alcohol from a passing servant before finally reaching them with a face of solemnity. 

“Lord Robert, Lady Victoria. I want to offer my deepest sympathies for your father.” Tate gives an exaggerated bow.

“Thank you, Mister Tate.” Robert says, nodding at the man.

“Yes, thank you.” Vic echoes, no doubt unsure who Tate was and why he was speaking to them.

“I wonder if I could steal your brother for a while, my lady.” Tate continues, and Robert will admit he’s impressed with the audacity of Tate.

“Of course, I should find my other brother.” Vic says with a practiced smile that all the Sugdens learned at a young age. She gives Robert’s hand a squeeze before heading to the other side of the room in search of Andy.

Robert and Tate look at each other before Robert walks towards Beckendale’s study. It was small and removed enough that will allow them the privacy they both wanted. There are a few straggler guests in the halls as they make their way to the study, but Robert pays them no mind or care as they walk further away from the wake.

“Have you considered my offer?” Tate immediately asks when Robert closes the door behind him, setting down his flute and looking expectantly at Robert.

“I’ve thought of little else.” Robert says. “The death of my father has reminded me time is short. The proposition holds intrigue, and you’re right: this could be a beneficial relationship.”

Tate’s face splits into a self-satisfying grin. “Forgive my saying, given the circumstances that have led you to this decision, but this news is excellent for me.”

Robert smiles back and knocks Tate’s sitting glass with his own flute. “I thought it might. I also thought you should know that I took a trip to Emmerdale to visit an old compatriot.”

“Oh?” Tate looks momentarily confused by Robert’s revelation. He takes a sip from his flute to hide it, but Robert recognizes it as soon as it crosses his face.

“What a shithole of a town. The epitome of everything wrong with the North.” Robert chuckles derisively. 

“Careful, my lord. I grew up in Emmerdale.” Tate says with a slight chuckle.

“Really? You didn’t give me that indication when we talked at Westminster.” Robert replies with a cocked eyebrow.

"Ah,yes." Tate shifts a little uncomfortably, taking yet another sip from his glass. "Since it's seems we are now allies, I trust your discretion. I must confess I knew Aaron before this little opportunity came up."

"I see." Robert pauses to pretend to weigh his next words but also to make Tate squirm a bit. "And did you neglect to tell me this because you were afraid you'd come off as having a vendetta against someone we both know?" 

Tate exhales a short laugh. "Perhaps a little. But you don't know Aaron the way I do. You see, you know gallant Aaron, who fought for king and country. But that's not the real Aaron Dingle. I didn't want your preconceived notions of who he is make you doubt me."

Robert has to suppress another derisive laugh while listening to Tate. It was amusing to hear him grandstand here to Robert, when it was Robert who knew Aaron better than anyone. 

"He seemed the same when I visited him in Emmerdale. Even thanked me for the permit." Robert insists. He knows if he can get Tate to admit his own plans to Robert, it would make this entire exchange be of some use to him and The Firm.

"He puts on a very convincing mask. But the truth of the matter is that Aaron and his scum family are racketeering gang members. Anyone who spends an extended period of time know of their illegal ways. The police won't do anything because they're corrupt and dishonest. I chose Aaron for this task because he's the leader of that scum family. You see, my dear Lord Robert, when Aaron pulls that trigger to kill the field marshal, I am going to have him arrested and hung. He thinks he'll be safe because of our mutual friend, Mr. Churchill. But he's already told me I can dole out the punishment as I see fit. And I see that Aaron Dingle deserves to hang along with the rest of his family." Tate says and Robert's blood boils at the smug smile he has on. 

It's interesting to hear about Aaron from a somewhat outside, if bias, perspective. But it was satisfying to hear Tate place all the cards on the tar. It was surprisingly easy to get Tate to admit all this. Perhaps he wasn't as clever as he thinks he is. 

“There are other gangs, Mister Tate. Forgive me if it does sound personal.” Robert says in a measure voiced.

“Perhaps it is. But this can just be the beginning. I want to be justice for this country, and you and I can achieve that by stomping out the crime that runs rampant in this country.” Tate replies.

“Well, then.” Robert says, after a beat too long of silence. “I think this partnership could prove to be  _ very _ interesting”

Tate gets up from his chair, and sticks his hand out towards Robert. He mirrors Tate by standing and grasping his hand back. “I knew you would see it my way.” Tate says as they shake hands. 

“I look forward to seeing what this friendship will take us.” Robert says with a wicked smile. 

*

The funeral is attended by more people than Robert thought there would be. The church is over filled with mourners and there are tenants of the Beckendale estate who are also here to pay their respects. Robert, Andy, and Vic sit at the front of the church listening to the clergyman conduct the service. 

After the service ends, a few churchgoers come to the Sugden family to pay even more respects. Mainly it’s the tenants who had not been at the wake - they all offer a short anecdote they have of Jack as their landlord and express how they’re looking forward to working with Andy now. Robert feels a little out of place during these exchanges, but Vic holds onto his arm the entire time.

The siblings retire to the Beckendale library once the last of the guests leave. Vic suggests it so they can have a quiet moment together and properly say goodbye to Jack. Andy pours Robert and himself a glass of whisky while Vic drinks a glass of wine. They’re all quiet in their contemplation and Robert is thankful for a reprieve from all the funeral happenings.

“I saw you talking to Joe Tate earlier.” Andy says, breaking the silence and lighting his cigar. It makes Robert crave the cigarettes he often shares with Aaron. Vic also looks at Robert inquisitively.

“Yes. I’ve been considering running for a seat in Parliament. Tate has offered to support my efforts.” Robert takes a drink of his whisky to hide his discomfort of being interrogated by his brother.

“Oh, Rob, that’s wonderful!” Vic says with a wide smile.

“Is that why you moved to Manchester? I thought dad was going to faint when you told him you bought a townhouse there.” Andy quirks a wry smile. It was still too soon and painful to joke about Jack, but Robert was touched with Andy’s efforts.

“Among other reasons.” Robert says vaguely. He wasn’t about to tell them that he moved to Manchester to be closer to Aaron and The Firm and that the Manchester Exchange seat was just a happy coincidence.

“I wondered why you haven’t been in London lately. I’ve gone down there on two occasions and you weren’t home.” Vic scolds Robert gently, shaking a finger in his direction.

Robert gives Vic a soft smile, “Come to Manchester. I would love to have you there.”

“Oh...but it’s the North.” Vic trails off. Robert knew their father’s prejudices of the North would make her apprehensive. He extended the invitation knowing she would probably refuse.

“Well the offer still stands. You too, Andy.” Robert lifts his glass towards Andy in acknowledgement.

“It would make dad happy knowing we were getting along.” Andy agrees softly, a faraway look on his face. Robert knows the death of Jack was hitting him much harder than Robert. Of course it was: Jack loved Andy in a way he would never love Robert. The thought makes Robert grind his teeth in anger. 

Robert had tried so hard for Jack to love him, to be proud of him. He thought after the war, he didn't care what Jack thought of him. It was one of the reasons he sought out Aaron after seeing his request for a pitch. But now, sitting here with the remainder of his family, Robert helplessly realized he did care what Jack had thought of him. 

"I'm so glad you here, Rob. We weren't sure if you were going to come." Vic says in a small voice. 

"When I heard he died…I thought maybe it was because I left Beckendale." Robert confesses. The thought had past through his mind when he was first informed of Jack's death, but it was fleeting and he had not given life to those thoughts again until now. 

"Don't think that way. He had been ill for a while." Vic gently says, placing a concerned hand on his arm. 

"You only would've caused his heart attack if he had known you were planning to run for a spot in Parliament for the North." Andy says, and the unexpected joke causes Robert to laugh. Vic and Andy join in and for a passing moment, Robert is happy. He had not been this happy in Beckendale since Sarah's death, but here he was laughing with his siblings and his heart is full.

Is this what his life could be from now on? A dichotomy between a gang member, a potential member of Parliament, and the son and brother of an Earl? Only a week earlier, Robert stood and watched as Aaron beat a person half to death, and now here he was sitting in his family's estate. The layers of who he has to be sounds exhausting, but Robert hadn't really thought about the different faces he would have to have before he embarked on all this. Truth was, being here has brought some doubt on the choices he's made. Joining The Firm was to be free from the world he had grown up in and free from Jack. But now with Jack gone and sitting in the library of Beckendale with Vic and Andy, Robert wondered. 

Robert knows after the things he’s done, he’s past redemption. He can’t pretend that the past weeks have just been some sort of act of rebellion. He can’t just turn that part of himself off and just resume what his old life was like before the war. There have been many reasons that have led him down this path and despite these brief doubts, he knows there’s only one path and that’s alongside Aaron.

*

Robert left Beckendale early the next morning. It had been strange sleeping in his old bedroom. Everything looked the same since he left it - as if preserved in a museum. He broke his fast with Andy and Victoria, who were all rumpled from the emotional day previous.

Robert says goodbye to them knowing he’ll probably not see them again for a long time. He had made peace with that fact as he drifted to sleep the night before. His doubts from before were just because of the circumstances of Jack’s death. Those doubts begin to shed from him as he departs Beckendale and back to Manchester.

His staff is waiting for him in the much smaller foyer of his townhouse. His butler stands in the forefront with the rest of his staff behind him - they are all wearing black and offer their own condolences. 

“Thank you all for your kind words.” Robert manages to say, thrown at the warmth he has received from his staff. He will admit he thought he had made some of his staff uneasy with his past behavior with Aaron. “But it’s back to business. I plan on holding a campaign party tomorrow, so we need the home to be ready for my guests.”

After Tate and Robert had shaken hands, Robert told Tate he was finally throwing his name to the race and will be announcing his bid for the Manchester Exchange. Before making his way down to the Beckendale church for the funeral service, Robert had sent a letter to the current MP of Manchester Exchange expressing his interest in taking over his seat. They had spoken briefly before and now Robert was getting ready to pull out all the stops to get the MP’s support. It would be a surefire way of getting the seat.

The rest of the day had been spent down in the boundaries of the constituency speaking with officials in the area. He met a few constituents and they were appropriately impressed with a Lord who had served in France honorably and was now running to be a member of Parliament. 

The evening found Robert alone in the library of his townhouse, taking small sips of a glass of brandy. He was reading the newspapers his butler had kept while he was away so he could be abreast of everything he had missed.

“A telephone call for you, m’lord.” A young servant interrupts Robert’s nightcap in the library.

“It’s too late in the evening. I won’t take it.” Robert says, shaking his paper, seemingly dismissing the servant.

“But, sir, it’s Mister Dingle, calling from Dingle Company Limited.” At the sound of Aaron’s name, Robert immediately places his glass down and follows the servant out the library to the foyer. The servant picks the phone from the table and hands it towards Robert.

“Calling from the office?” Robert teases when he takes the phone from the servant’s hand, sitting on a chair next to the table.

“Not everyone has a phone in their home.” Aaron’s voice comes clear amidst the phone’s crackling connection. It had only been a few days, but his voice was a welcome sound to Robert’s ears. 

“I’m sure you can afford one. I heard Dingle Company Limited is minted, especially after that devastating loss Monaghan Boy had.” A smile forms on his face as he speaks. A few servants are mulling around, getting the home ready for Robert’s first campaign party.

“You sound happier since the last time I saw you.” Aaron says instead of replying to Robert’s teasing. Still, Aaron’s voice has an edge of amusement. “So how was it?”

“Oh...how I expected it to be.” Robert lets out a small sigh, and recounts the events of the last few days. Aaron makes a few humming noises to indicate he’s listening, and despite how limited this conversation is, Robert’s mood has been lifted infinitely more than before.

“And Tate?” Aaron asks when Robert’s stories wind down.

“He nearly bit my hand off, he was so eager to hear I was willing to work with him. Like taking candy from a baby.” Robert chuckles, leaning back against the chair and closing his eyes.

“You should invite him to The Stakes.”

“He wants to hang you after you kill the field marshal. Who I'm assuming will be there, too.” Robert says in a questioning tone.

“Yes. Last race of the Classic, innit? He’ll be there. And I’ll get rid of him and kill Tate before he has a chance to take me to the gallows." Aaron confirms. It was the first time Aaron had confirmed why the takeover was going to be at The Stakes. Robert had guessed as much so it wasn’t much of a surprise.

“Cleaning out the dirty laundry.” Robert murmurs, his eyes following a maid who passes him with a pile of folded laundry. They had both agreed that The Stakes was also the day McFarlane’s reign would end - via death. Robert was more than okay with Tate being added to that list after speaking to him, but Robert wonders if they are being greedy in their ambition.

“Some things have no purpose in our future.” Aaron says. The way they speak so cavalier about people's lives should be disconcerting. There was still that niggling feeling Robert got when he sat around Vic and Andy, coming up again, if this was the future he wanted. But what did his own insecurities know? Aaron said “our future”, and that was enough for him to stop his worries.

“Will you be coming to Emmerdale any time soon?” Aaron changes the subject after a beat of silence.

“Probably not. Have to start showing my face around if I have any hope of being elected to Parliament. Why? Do you miss me?” Robert teases.

Aaron laughs into Robert’s ear, “Maybe,” he concedes and Robert’s face breaks into a greedy grin.

“Aw, don’t get soft on me. I plan to be there a few days before The Stakes, you can show me how much you missed me then. How did telling everyone about The Stakes go?” Robert asks before he says something he might regret.

Aaron tells him how mostly everyone seemed on board with the idea. The Firm had been squashed by the McFarlanes for years, and with the weekly purse earnings wetting their beaks, everyone seemed more or less ready to take more. Robert was glad to hear there wasn’t pushback like he originally thought there would be. Even Chas had given her support to the idea, Aaron had said with a hint of pride.

They continue talking for a few minutes before finally hanging up. Robert wanted to keep talking, but he knew eventually Aaron needed to go home. He couldn’t just sit in the gambling den just to appease Robert. It had only been a few days, but he really did miss Aaron too. Robert knew the reasons for staying in Manchester, but he wanted more than anything to be walking alongside Aaron on the streets of Emmerdale heading to his home.

*

Robert wakes much earlier than he had in days, there is barely any light that peeks through his curtains as he lies there. He had been waking up later than normal the past few weeks, having hedonistic and languid mornings spent with Aaron by his side. He had not woken in his home in Manchester since the morning he departed to Emmerdale all those weeks ago. It was of course drawing out some memories for Robert as he tugs on his dressing gown with a slight smile.

As he’s eating his breakfast, he’s interrupted by a servant carrying a small parcel. “This came for you, my lord.” He says with a bowed head. “It hails from Emmerdale.”

Intrigued, Robert takes the parcel. It’s reminiscent of when he had received the paper from Aaron all that time ago. He half-expects it to be another paper as some sort of wind up. Instead, what he finds is a flat cap like Aaron, Adam, and other members of The Firm wear. There’s a small note that lays within the folds of the hat.

_ I’m looking forward to when I see you again _ . _ A. _ It is the most sentimental Aaron has been towards Robert and he feels somewhat cheated that it’s through a note. He wonders when Aaron had sent it off - it couldn’t have been yesterday when they talked, packages rarely get to places that quickly. The feeling it might have been shortly after Robert left makes him heat up in some kind of emotion akin to love. 

Love. Robert doesn’t love Aaron, at least not yet, but he knows he’s getting very close to that feeling. He briefly wonders if people like him and Aaron deserve that feeling.

But no one will understand Robert the way Aaron does. They have weathered a lot in the years they have known each other. And now, their new dynamic has only solidified that bond. It shouldn’t and doesn’t matter what Jack thought of him - he is dead and Robert is much more interested in the future than rehashing his past. All the doubts he had while at Beckendale evaporate without a second thought as he strokes the note. Robert realizes all the past few days has done is strengthen Robert’s resolve to carry out the life he wants. And that life is power and sharing that power with Aaron. 

Abruptly, Robert gets up from his seat, striding towards the foyer and still clutching the hat. He makes a beeline for his phone, and picks it up, emboldened by the gift.

“Get me Joe Tate in London.” Robert says when the operator answers the phone.

It is two weeks until the Stakes. Robert will be back in Emmerdale in one.  _ Soon _ , Robert thinks, running his fingers along the blades.


	8. 7 - Red Right Hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert is about to get into the vehicle when Aaron stops him by calling out his name. He stops and turns, seeing Aaron come towards him. The driver is probably watching them, so Aaron simply smooths out Robert’s shoulder. “Good luck.” He says softly, making Robert wish he could just kiss him and damn the consequences. But he has to focus, if everything works out exactly like they planned it, they’ll see each other soon enough. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are at the final chapter! I have been humbled while writing this fic so please allow me to be sentimental and do a laundry list of thanks. Thanks to winged-fool who edited and allowed me to spitball ideas with. Thanks to littlelove and otherworldliness who always left such kind comments, I always looked forward to what you guys would say! Thanks to others that have also left comments, people who have left kudos, who liked and reblogged the chapter links on tumblr, to everyone who has kept up and read each chapter! Thank you all and I hope you enjoy the final installment of Build you Up.
> 
> Warning: There are two slightly violent scenes in this chapter.

Two days before the Stakes, Robert is barely making his way down to Emmerdale. His efforts for the seat started to seep his time away and soon the week he was supposed to go to Emmerdale had seen commitments he couldn’t give up. It was only today that Robert could finally make it down.

Robert’s butler calls him right before he’s about to step into the vehicle. “I apologize to stop you before you leave, my lord, but Mister Tate is on the phone.” Robert’s butler says apologetically. Robert hesitates - he knows why Tate is calling. Aaron had planned on telling Tate he was going to kill the field marshal at the Stakes this morning. It was a risky yet necessary move Robert and Aaron had decided when they discussed their plan.

“Tell him I’m unavailable to talk and that I will call him later.” Robert finally decides. He’ll call once he’s in Emmerdale and Aaron can listen in on their conversation. His butler bows his head and turns back to the townhouse, leaving Robert free to head out to Emmerdale.

Once he’s boarded the train, Robert takes a moment to gaze out the train window and look at the landscape. There is a certain beauty to the Dales and the North that he had never realized before. All the prejudice that was instilled has easily evaporated now that he’s made a home here. The scenery quiets his mind. The build up to these two days have been highly anticipated and it’s nice to unwind by just enjoying the nature before him.

When the train starts to slow its speed towards the Emmerdale station, Robert spies Aaron on the platform. Robert had not expected to see anyone, let alone Aaron, waiting for him. He quickly gathers his stuff to exit the train before it comes to a complete stop. Very few people get off, making it easier to Robert to make his way towards Aaron.

“Hiya. Wasn’t expecting you.” Robert says with a grin. It has been so long since they’ve seen each other, and all he wants to do is kiss Aaron. He hopes Aaron will honor Robert’s suggestion on showing how much he missed Robert. The thought makes his grin turn slightly wicked.

As if reading Robert’s thoughts, Aaron simply smiles and shakes his head ruefully. They walk out from the platform, walking close enough that their arms brush against each other. Robert lets out a sigh of relief when he sees there’s a vehicle waiting for them, not horses like Belle had brought the last time someone picked Robert up from the station.

“Belle said you looked like you were miserable when she made ya ride the horse.” Aaron teases, hearing Robert’s sigh of relief. It was nice to see Aaron teasing and being playful. Egotistically, Robert likes to think Aaron is shedding some of his jadedness because of Robert.

When they are sat in the back of the vehicle, Robert dares to place a hand on Aaron’s knee. It’s innocuous enough that the driver won’t notice. “Tate called on my way out.” Robert says conversationally, gently squeezing Aaron’s knee. “I didn’t take the call. Thought I would call him back once I was here with you.”

“He didn’t sound all that pleased when I told him about Doncaster and the Stakes.” Aaron replies with a smirk.

“Which is why I want to make sure you’re present when I call him back.” Robert says, sliding his hand a little further up. Aaron hums but says nothing. The ride into town is filled with idle conversation for the benefit of the driver, until they reach Aaron’s home.

They’re barely through the front door when Aaron slams Robert against the door and kisses him, clawing off Robert’s jacket. They stumble up the stairs and into Aaron’s room with many pit stops to kiss and shed their clothing. Robert feels like he’s being incinerated in lust as he pushes his body closer and closer to Aaron. 

By the time they’re sated and reacquainted with one another, it’s dusk. They make their way to the gambling den and find it empty. Many Dingles are out on the razz before the Stakes and Robert can’t fault them for that.

Aaron makes himself comfortable sitting on the desk where the phone sits, and lights a cigarette. Robert takes a seat on the chair behind the desk and picks up the phone to call Tate directly.

“I apologize for the late call, I’ve been busy all day and just received word you called.” Robert says when Tate picks up.

“That’s quite alright, I know how campaigning works.” Tate replies with a short laugh. Robert is holding the phone away from his ear far enough that Aaron can listen along. Tate’s laughter stops abruptly as he sobers up, “My dear Lord Robert, I have to be absolutely certain of your loyalties come September 24th.”

Robert waits a few seconds before replying, “What on earth are you talking about?” 

“Aaron called me earlier informing me he would be carrying out the deed at Doncaster, the same day as the Stakes. I hope you can forgive me for saying this, but I do have to wonder about your loyalties.” Tate says and Robert and Aaron share a smile.

“Joe, I have not spoken to Aaron since I last visited Emmerdale.” Aaron curls his hand around Robert’s shoulder as he speaks. “The fact he will be getting rid of the field marshal at the Stakes is purely coincidental.”

Tate is quiet for a few moments. “How can I trust you?”

“My word should be enough to convince you. If it’s not, we’d be better off ending this partnership.” Robert adamantly says.

“No, you’re right. I just want to make sure.” Tate replies after a few more moments of silence. “We’re getting closer to victory and my suspicions are high.”

“Of course.” Robert soothes sympathetically. They  _ are _ getting close to victory, but not the way Tate is envisioning it. The rest of the phone call is bland conversation of Robert’s efforts for Manchester Exchange. They hang up with the promise of Tate penning a letter of support to Robert that other MPs in the party will get behind. When Robert hangs up, Aaron runs a hand through Robert’s hair and presses a kiss to the crown of his head.

*

The morning of September 24th, The St. Legers Stakes, finds Aaron and Robert laying next to each other in bed smoking. They had been awake for a few hours, enjoying quiet conversation and shared cigarettes. As they lay in bed, Robert sees a gramophone stuffed in the corner of Aaron’s bedroom he had not noticed before; it’s a hunky model and surprisingly flashy for Aaron to have in his home, let alone his bedroom.

Robert gets out of bed and pads over to inspect it. He winds the gramophone enough to have it play a few songs so they can continue to enjoy their lazy morning. Music softly begins to play and when he turns back to the bed, he sees that Aaron is watching him through half-hooded eyes. Robert walks back to the bed, but sits next to Aaron’s laying body instead of climbing back into bed.

The music fills the room as Robert runs his fingers along Aaron’s chest. Aaron is ticklish and shifts a little from Robert’s feather touches. It’s an intimate moment before today’s chaos, and Robert fully intends to savor it. His hands inch towards Aaron’s dick and he idly plays with the hair, enjoying the way Aaron’s pupils widen. “I have something for you.” Aaron says.

“Besides this?” Robert playfully asks. Instead of joining the flirting, Aaron swats his hands away and gets out of bed. Despite his disappointment, Robert at least can appreciate the view of Aaron’s ass as he walks to the dresser. He picks up a wire attached to two sticks and walks back to Robert, handing it to him.

Aaron watches him silently as he inspects this ‘gift’. The wire is hardy and thick, looped around the two sticks to fasten them together. The sticks are slender and long, enough for Robert to close his fist around them. It’s a garrote.

“When guns and blades fail.” Aaron simply says when Robert looks at Aaron with a questioning look. It’s a vicious and somewhat intimate way of killing someone. Robert isn’t sure he could picture himself strangling someone with this weapon. But Robert knows there’s some merit in what Aaron is getting at - today is going to be unpredictable and it doesn’t hurt to have back up weapons. The two of them have spent so long planning today, but it’s not like every plan is completely foolproof.

Robert isn’t pessimistic about today, but he’s not optimistic either. He thinks and trusts that they have been careful and have covered their tracks. But...so much is at stake as well and Robert would be lying if he wasn’t worried about Aaron. He’s taking the most amount of risk by not only killing the person he has to, but also going after McFarlane.

“Do you have a matching pair?” Robert asks, running his finger along the wire.

“No. I just thought you might need it.” Aaron shrugs. “I have me fists.”

“You do remember I was in France with you, right?” Robert asks, slightly affronted.

Aaron takes hold of Robert’s hands and kisses the knuckles. “Of course I remember. I just don’t want you to mess up your posh hands.” He teases gently, but Robert hears a little worry in his voice. It’s enough to push away Robert’s slight indignation. Aaron is worried too, though neither one of them will admit it to each other.

The thought bolsters Robert’s mood for the rest of the morning. It’s not like Aaron being worried is encouragement, but the fact that he cares enough to worry makes Robert happy. He takes the garrote to assuage Aaron’s worries, and tucks it under his suit jacket.

They meet everyone at Cain’s yard. There are Dingles and Barton waiting for Aaron and Robert’s arrival. Once everyone is settled, they go over the plan one last time: Aaron will provide a distraction by killing the field marshal, where police will have to leave their posts on the racecourse, giving everyone time to rob McFarlane’s bookies blind and burn their pitches. Robert will be in a private box with Tate, who will be killed during the ensuing confusion. Aaron will go looking for McFarlane and will kill him as well. 

The last part of the plan is what has Robert worried because it was the least tangible. There is no guarantee that Aaron will find McFarlane - he might leave during the ongoing chaos. Or, god forbid, he’s waiting for Aaron and kills him before Aaron gets the chance. 

Still, everyone seems more or less ready and excited about the plan so Robert squashes his fears as he sees his ride round its way to the yard. He’s riding alone to Doncaster where he’ll meet up with Tate. Aaron and all the other members will go together.

Robert is about to get into the vehicle when Aaron stops him by calling out his name. He stops and turns, seeing Aaron come towards him. The driver is probably watching them, so Aaron simply smooths out Robert’s shoulder. “Good luck.” He says softly, making Robert wish he could just kiss him and damn the consequences. But he has to focus, if everything works out exactly like they planned it, they’ll see each other soon enough.

Along with the garrote, Robert has a gun and his newly acquired flat cap. Over the weapons, Robert is wearing an old suit he had bought for the Epsom Derby right before the war started, a lifetime ago. He is the perfect image of an aristocrat heading towards the St. Legers Stakes.

*

Robert and Joe Tate sit in the private box Robert reserved. The festivities of The Stakes are visible on two sides of the box - one side overlooking the racecourse and one side facing the interior of the building where the general hubbub is happening. They’re both smoking cigars, watching the jockeys ready the horses for the race. Robert needs to keep Tate occupied until Aaron kills the field marshal and he is giving a performance of a lifetime pretending to enjoy the company of Tate.

Their conversation falls back on Robert’s campaign. Tate had made good on his promise and told Robert he had sent the letter to the party members. Robert had also received support from the retiring MP which will help sway the confidence of his constituents. Robert is feeling extremely optimistic as he continues his bid for a seat in Parliament.

“Why don’t we have a toast in your honor, my lord.” Tate suggests, putting his cigar down and pouring two generous thimbles of scotch in each of their glasses. Robert takes the glass when Tate hands it to him. “A toast to The Stakes, the start of a beautiful partnership, and the fact you’ll be joining me in Westminster soon enough.”

“Cheers to that.” Robert tersely smiles, clinking his glass against Tate’s. Robert tips the glass but only lets the liquid touch his lips before setting it down - he doesn’t need alcohol to cloud his mind today.

“Tell me,” Tate says, placing his glass down. “Did you really take me for a fool, Robert?” He turns to look at Robert and he sees resentment in his eyes that Robert had never seen there before. His words are alarming, even just Tate calling him ‘Robert’ without a title was enough for concern.

“I don’t have the faintest idea what you’re talking about, Joe.” Robert replies honestly.

“I know you’re working with Aaron and The Firm.” Robert doesn’t know how to reply besides the obvious ‘who told you?’, but the last thing he wants is for Tate to think he has the upper hand. Robert’s mind tries to quickly think of who told Tate or how he found out. His first guess would be that he knew Robert called from the gambling den. But the point of calling directly to Tate instead of an operator would clear that option of any doubt. As Robert’s mind is going into overdrive trying to figure it out, Tate pulls out a gun from his jacket and aims it at Robert’s face. “No smart response?” Tate taunts.

Robert glances over to the front of the box, the side that faces the inside of the building. When Tate and Robert walked in, there were two guards standing in front. ‘For protection’ Tate had said and now Robert feels like a fool for trusting him at his word. The curtains that had been drawn open have now been closed. If Robert had to guess, the door was locked as well. “And here I thought we were doing so well.” Robert admits.

“Don’t be hard on yourself, you were doing extremely well.” Tate smugly reassures. “It was on old acquaintance who tipped me off. Ross Barton?”

Robert takes a few seconds to marvel at Ross’s gall for betraying Aaron yet again, before refocusing on this new development. He could maybe still keep with his original plan of killing Tate when he gets distracted by the chaos after Aaron kills the field marshal. It’s risky, but Robert knows it may be the only option he has. “When did he tell you?”

“Last night. He didn’t know your name but he described a tall blonde aristocrat who coldly watched him be beaten almost to death.” Tate replies, trying to get a rise out of Robert by that comment. But Robert knows who he is and it’s true - he was the only one who unflinchingly watched Aaron brutalize Ross.

“But you’ve already sent the letter to the party. They won’t like knowing you’ve killed a man you once supported.” Robert says, still trying to stall for time.

“Won’t matter much after you’re dead. I’ll make sure everyone knows of the filth you’ve become since returning from France. Too bad your father is already gone and didn’t get the opportunity to see the trash you truly are.” Tate’s words are almost successful in winding Robert up. He silently bristles at Tate’s words, and wants more than anything to reach over and slash Tate’s arrogant face.

But he remains quiet, still not rising to Tate’s bait. Any sudden movements, and Robert knows his brain will paint the wall behind him. Robert’s trying to think of something to say, when out of the corner of his eye, he sees commotion happening on the track. He glances over and sees an exodus of people - cops rushing towards the building and racegoers fleeing. Robert thinks he sees some Dingles and Bartons on the course, ready to fulfill their part of the plan. “I think your field marshal is dead.” Robert observes quietly.

Tate averts his eyes from Robert to see what he’s talking about. The split second Tate removes his eyes from Robert is enough for him to exploit. He grabs Tate’s arm and faces it up towards the ceiling as Tate pulls the trigger. Debris of gypsum falls from the ceiling, and amidst the dust, Robert grabs the scotch bottle and smashes it over Tate’s head. The blunt force is strong enough for the glass to shatter everywhere and Tate collapses.

Robert takes the garrote out and bends over Tate. He is face down, and still has enough energy to be crawling pathetically towards the door. Robert takes the garrote and puts the wire around Tate’s neck, and begins to pull. Tate starts thrashing and scrabbling at his neck, trying to get oxygen into his lungs, but Robert is relentless as he continues to tighten and pull the garrote.

“You arrogant bastard,” Robert manages to say amongst the fight against Tate’s life. “You really thought you had the upper hand in all this?”

Tate’s thrashing is starting to slow, no doubt life is quickly draining out of him. “Aaron sends his regards.” Robert quietly says as he pulls hard until he knows Joe Tate is dead.

Robert gets up and dusts off his suit. The debris of the ceiling has clung to his suit, but he pays it no mind as he looks out towards the racecourse. Most of the course has been cleared out, but he can clearly see members of The Firm burning the licenses. 

Aaron is most likely looking for McFarlane now, and Robert is filled with dread. He hopes he can find them and see if he can, in someway, help Aaron. He steps over Tate’s dead body, and smashes the glass of the door - it was locked just like he had guessed. No one spares him a look as he steps out of a shattered private box, dirty and rumpled.

People are rushing out of the building - word of the field marshal being dead has filtered the area and people are panicking. Soon police will find Tate’s lifeless body and it will create a greater hullabaloo. Robert is going against the flurry of people, desperate to locate Aaron and McFarlane.

He makes it to the ballroom he and Aaron had met McFarlane in, but it’s deserted. Chairs had been tipped over to the ground, trash liters the area, but not a single person is in sight. As Robert is trying to think where they could possibly be, he hears shouting and grunting coming from the area of the restrooms.

When he gets to the restrooms, he finds Aaron and McFarlane in the midst of an intense fight. McFarlane has the upper hand, quite literally. Aaron’s is laying on the ground, his face bloodied as McFarlane administers blow after blow to his face. Neither have noticed Robert and he hides behind the frame of the door. He feels powerless in what to do. Just as he thinks shooting McFarlane in the back of the head is the best course of action, Aaron lets out a yell and grabs McFarlane by the lapels and headbutts him. They get into a scuffle and Robert knows he can't shoot McFarlane now, the risk of potentially shooting Aaron instead is too high. 

They're still fighting and rolling on the ground, but Robert finally catches Aaron's eyes. They meet for a split second, enough for him to see Robert pull out the gun and shoot the ceiling. The sound startles McFarlane, losing his grip on Aaron. It's enough for Aaron to overtake him in their fight, and take hold of McFarlane’s head. He squeezes his thumbs into McFarlane's eye sockets and the rest of his fingers in the back of his head for leverage. McFarlane is howling but powerless to do anything else. His death is swift and brutal, Aaron drops his body and it falls to the floor with a thud. 

Aaron and Robert stare at each other across the room. Aaron’s face is still bloodied and Robert, though not as bad as the state of Aaron, is disheveled from his brawl with Tate. But the deeds are done. The other members of The Firm are no doubt heading back to Emmerdale, their bags filled with stolen money and bets. Tate, the field marshal, McFarlane, all dead. The fact all the hurt Aaron received was a bloody face is minor in the grand scheme of things.

Robert crosses the room towards Aaron, and rushes to cup Aaron’s face in his hands. His right eye is red and puffy - it will most likely be swollen shut by the end of the day. His forehead where the hair starts has a gash and a small trail of dried blood. He’s a mess, but he looks absolutely beautiful to Robert because he’s alive.

He presses a kiss on Aaron’s forehead, cheeks, and finally on the mouth. Aaron wraps his arms around Robert and they stay embracing like that for several minutes. Most of Doncaster has been cleared out, so there is no immediate risk of them getting caught. They’ve won today, and the only thing left is for Robert to win his seat. Tate’s support for Robert will do wonders, especially now that he’s dead. Robert will run on the premise of mitigating gang violence as an act of solidarity to Tate, garnering sympathy and admiration from other party members.

The Firm will soon own the police that were on McFarlane’s payroll, and no one will know who actually killed Joseph Tate or Gary McFarlane.

Robert, once his seat is secured, will work with Mr. Churchill to continue to use Aaron as a sort of hitman for the government, but with the added bonus of pulling favors for Aaron. It’s not ideal, and if Robert was completely honest, he wish Aaron wouldn’t have to be part of the government’s dirty secrets. At least it will be Robert helming this and can guarantee Aaron’s safety.

Liv and Chas stayed behind at the gambling den, ready to count and secure all the bets that have been stolen today. It will be a haul at least four times as much as when Monaghan Boy lost. They are now the kings of the northern racetrack. If Aaron wanted to, they could possibly go after the other Classics racecourses. But for now, this was enough.

*

The evening goes exactly like Robert thought it would. The Woolpack is filled to the brim with celebrations of the Stakes. Chas and Liv counted a whopping 20,000 pounds, enough to fill everyone’s bellies for years on end.

“To Robert flaming Sugden!” Chas exclaims, raising her glass. The words are touching enough, but the fact it comes from Chas makes Robert want to remember this moment forever. “To our fearless leader, Aaron!”

“Hear, hear!” People agree, lifting their glasses. Everyone is clapping and toasting Robert and Aaron, and he’s filled with unimaginable pride. Aaron hasn’t stopped smirking at Robert - he wonders faintly what Aaron is thinking. Robert was right that Aaron’s eye would be swollen shut, but he’s still a thing to beauty to Robert and he wanted to just steal away to Aaron’s home and spend the night celebrating with each other.

The rest of the night is full of toasts to everyone involved. But mostly to Robert and Aaron, the kings. It was funny to be referred to that when Robert himself once met the King. But that was neither here nor there anymore. He’s exactly where he wants to be now.

Later, when they are in bed together, Robert thinks back to the day he turned up in Emmerdale. When he had to entreat Aaron into letting him join The Firm. It feels strange to romanticize the acts they’ve committed these past few months, but Robert wouldn’t give this up in a second. He had his wobble when he went to Beckendale, but that part of him was closed off forever when he left it. He shifts a little in bed, closer to Aaron, and takes his hand in his.

“Hmm?” Aaron mumbles tiredly. He’s half asleep but still attuned to Robert.

“Nothing. Just...I love you.” Robert confesses quietly. He didn’t think he would say something like that to someone, especially to Aaron. But it was true, and he wanted to say it. Robert’s been in love with Aaron since before they kissed. If he was honest, probably since the tunnels. 

Aaron uses his elbow to push himself up and look down at Robert. He has his trademark unreadable expression on his face, eyes searching Robert’s. “Yeah, I love you too.” Aaron says back, his uninjured eye lighting up. The first time Robert ever saw those eyes light up, it was because Aaron spoke of the horses in Emmerdale when they were in France. And now here, tucked together in bed in Aaron’s home, his eyes are lit up again. Robert surges up and captures Aaron’s lips in a gentle kiss, trying to convey all the emotions he feels.

Soon, Robert would have to go back to Manchester to continue his bid. Their work isn’t over - Robert needed to win the seat so he could still help legitimize Aaron’s company if they so desired. The money they will pull in from now on is more legitimate than fixed races and racketeering. But all that could wait, in this exact moment, Robert could not be happier. He had Aaron, and Aaron had Robert.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for everyone who read and I hope you enjoyed it! Come say hi on tumblr at amadya (robron blog) or exploring-in-space (my main blog) 


End file.
